Together We Stand: Goddesses of the Night
by pankyBaylin95
Summary: Vasilia and Syprus, Goddesses of Light and Darkness, were sent down to earth to experience a normal life. Will they be able to help Zoey and the gang defeat oncoming evil? Or will their true selves be revealed?
1. Prologue

**Heyyyy. Jessica Baylin here. Wait! What's this? There's someone else! Nope! It's not Cyara. It's panky95. **

**Together we are pankyBaylin95. **

**So, we have created a joint account, obviously, and we have a new fanfic for you. It's bound to be awesome since I'm me and panky95 and her. Get it? Well, too bad. **

**Disclaimer: The following is for this chapter and all following chapters for this pankyBaylin95 fanfic: We do NOT own ANY of the House of Night series. They belong to the wonderful Dynamic Duo, P.C. and Kristin Cast. **

_**IMPORTANT NOTES: **_

_**Loren was never a part of Neferet's evil plan but him and Zoey DID have sex. **_

_**There will be very little of Neferet in this fanfic, so your eyes, and ears, are safe from the severe case of Nasty that she has. **_

**Enjoy and REVIEW. **

**Together We Stand**

**Goddesses of the Night**

**A pankyBaylin95 fanfic**

_**Prologue**_

_Our names are Syprus and Vasilia. _

_We live in a world like no other with many brothers and sisters. _

_Our mother is the Goddess of Night, Nyx, and our father is her Consort, Erebus. _

_I am Vasilia, Goddess of Light. I am of happiness and the light in the night sky. I create constellations. I make stars shine bright when I am happy. They become dull when I am not. I work very close with my sister, Luna, the Goddess of the Moon. _

_I am also the Goddess of Happiness. I calm people down when they are angry. I make the world bright with my other sister, Malissa, Goddess of the Sun. _

_I am Syprus, Goddess of Darkness. I am of Vengeance and Deception. I have a great temper. I can blow things up whenever I want. I can make people lie, along with being able to read when someone is lying. I can disguise myself fully. I can change my scent, my physical appearance, the sound of my voice, everything. I can deceive the human mind itself. _

_I work closely with my sisters, Lyssa and Thanatos. Lyssa is of Madness and Thanatos is of Death. _

_We have lived in the Otherworld for our whole lives. We have been goddesses for half a century. _

_We are Twins of the Goddess. _

_Total opposites... but together... _

_We are one. _

**And there's your prologue. **

_**~pankyBaylin95~ **_


	2. Chapter One: Please

**Heyyyy. Here's your first chapter. **

Chapter One

~_Please_~

_Third Person_

Syprus and Vasilia ran through the white and silver trees in Nyx's Grove.

Vasilia laughed joyfully as she spread her arms out wide.

"Don't break your arms off!" Syprus called out with little sarcasm in her voice. "I don't have the patience to put them back on again."

Vasilia rolled her eyes at her sister.

They reached the end of the Grove quickly.

Syprus, somehow, caught up to Vasilia. She linked her arm with Vasilia's as they made their way to their mother, Nyx.

"Mother!" Vasilia cried out happily. Syprus rolled her eyes, annoyed at Vasilia's usual perkiness.

"Vasilia." Nyx stood from the sparky rock that she sat upon. "Syprus. What can I do for you, my daughters?"

Syprus sighed dramatically, knowing exactly how this conversation was going to go.

"I know we've asked you before," Vasilia started. Syprus nearly snorted when she saw her mother's face fall slightly, knowing where this was going. Vasilia continued.

"But... I was thinking... our birthday is coming up. We're going to be... technically, fifteen." Vasilia took a slow, deep breath. "Can we go to Earth for our birthday?"

"No!" A booming voice echoed through the Otherworld, making the twins goddesses flinch.

"Great." Syprus dragged the word out under her breath.

Suddenly, Erebus appeared before them, his golden wings shimmering in the light of the full moon.

"I can not count how many times I have told you two!" He exclaimed. "You are not going to earth. Not until you are older."

"You do know that you've been telling us that same thing for the past forty years, right?" Syprus said, her words laced in sarcasm, her voice uncaring.

The father gave her daughter a warning look. Syprus shrugged.

"What? It's true. We ask you every year if we can go to earth, and every year, you give us the same answer." She said.

Erebus took a deep, calming breath, and Nyx smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Syprus. Vasilia. You know that we cannot let you go to Earth just yet." She said calmly. Vasilia sighed in frustration.

"Why not?" She demanded, stamping her foot on the ground.

Syprus snorted trying not to laugh, and Vasilia glared at her.

"Why can't we?" Syprus demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because there is too much Darkness there right now." Nyx said firmly, as if that were the end of the conversation. Vasilia threw her hands up in the air.

"Well then send Syprus!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "She's the Goddess of Darkness."

"Uh... not that kind of Darkness, Vasilia." Syprus said, her voice emotionless. Vasilia glared at her sister.

"Darkness will not mess with someone who gets her strength from him." She said meaningfully.

"Vasilia. No." Nyx said. Tears filled Vasilia's eyes and Syprus groaned almost silently.

"Mom. Can I talk to you?" She asked. Nyx nodded and they headed towards the Grove.

"Look. I understand why you haven't been wanting us to go there; to Earth." Syprus started. "But you can't keep us here, away from Earth, forever. We need to see the world. The real world."

It was silent for a long time. Syprus's blood-red gown shimmered like a jewel in the moonlight. It clung to her body, showing every curve of her body.

The gown began to flow freely at her waist, down to the ground. The ling sleeves of the gown flowed out and they swayed lightly in the gentle breeze.

The laces of the corset she wore began to make it harder to breathe. She had just started to wear it. It was part of her training.

A ruby rested between her breasts, hanging on a pure silver chain.

"I understand that, Syprus. But there is much that needs to be done on Earth before it is near safe enough for you two to go." Nyx said sadly. Syprus growled under her breath, surprising the mother greatly. Syprus and Vasilia were well-behaved. They had never growled at her. They had never growled at anyone in general.

"I am a goddess, Mother! We both are! What the hell can hurt us!" She nearly yelled.

"Many things." Nyx's voice was going hard, but Syprus didn't care. Her and her twin had been trying to get to Earth for almost forty-five years. And this conversation was getting old.

"Really? Well... why don't you let us go and do like normal people do? Make mistakes! Find things out! Give us some slack, Mother!" Syprus was yelling now, which was always a dangerous sign.

"Syprus! Calm down!" Nyx's voice was calmer, but firm.

Syprus glared at her mother. Her eyes glowed a beautiful but terrible ruby red. Her hair was blowing around her, the Power of the Goddess of Darkness coming to the surface.

"No!" She surprised both of them by the power that filled her voice.

Syprus and Vasilia were goddesses by blood. But they still had a lot of training to go through before they were actual goddesses. Never had there been such power in her voice before then.

Every Mark on her body glowed Red, her anger boiling.

"You treat all of those vampyres and fledglings better than your own daughters!" Syprus's voice boomed and echoed through the entire Otherworld.

"Why don't you give _us_ a little free will!" That broke Nyx. Free will. Two words. Nyx was all about free will. But... she constantly denied Syprus and Vasilia access to Earth.

She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do.

Vasilia bit her lip, concentrating on her Power. She pushed her happiness towards Syprus. But, whether Syprus accepted it or not was up to Syprus herself.

Unlike Syprus, Vasilia didn't force things upon people. She could, she just didn't. She thought it wrong and cruel.

"Syprus and Vasilia, Goddess of Light and Darkness, I give you access and permission to Earth." Nyx's voice held the power of a true goddess.

Vasilia froze. She said WHAT!

She squealed and ran over to her mother and her still fuming sister.

Her gown looked exactly like her sister's. But, unlike her sister's, Vasilia's gown was a brilliant white and, instead of glimmering like blood, it sparkled like the stars.

A diamond hung in-between her breasts on a pure gold chain. Her black hair went to the small of her back in beautiful, luscious ringlets, just like her sister's.

Her bright, electric blue eyes sparkled with excitement, while Syprus's simmered down to a soft red color.

Once Syprus got a hold of the Power of Vengeance, she couldn't let it go. It had to fade.

"Really!" Vasilia squealed loudly. Syprus flinched and shifted away from her annoyingly perky sister.

"But be warned." Nyx began. "If you make a mistake, you have to deal with the consequences. I am not going to be there to help you."

"We get it, mother!" Syprus said, eager to get going. Nyx held up a hand, a small smile on her face.

"You are to go to the Tulsa House of Night. At least I can keep an eye on you." She said. "But please, stay out of trouble."

Her smile turned warm and loving when she heard Erebus laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.

"The Goddess of the Stars and Happiness and the Goddess of Vengeance and Deception." He said. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. "What could go wrong?"

"Hey!" Syprus exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at her father.

Erebus smiled at his two daughters.

They grinned as they faded, just like their mother did when she went to Earth.

"Don't let anyone know who or what you are!" Their mother called before they were gone.

"'Kay!" They said together. Then they were gone.

"This is not going to end well." Nyx said, concerned. Erebus chuckled and kissed her temple.

"All will be well, my sweet." He murmured.

~_Welcome to the House of Night_~

Syprus and Vasilia appeared in the middle of a deep forest. Their Marks had disappeared, which they weren't too happy about.

"Luna!" Vasilia whispered. "What time is it?"

_Four thirty AM. _A familiar voice whispered. Vasilia looked at her sister.

"It's four thirty AM." She whispered to Syprus. Syprus looked at her sister in outrage.

"Four thirty!" She nearly yelled.

"Sh!" Vasilia snapped, looking around. "We are not supposed to be seen. OR, at least, not like this. Just appearing out of nowhere." Syprus sighed and nodded. Then she really looked at her sister.

"You have a crescent moon on your forehead." She said bluntly.

"Yeah? So do you." Vasilia said like it was no big deal.

"Well, shit. Let's hope we don't die." Vasilia sighed, rolling her eyes at per typical Syprus.

They made their way through the forests. Vasilia had too look up at the sky often, asking the stars where they were going.

They stopped when they saw it.

Their mouths fell open in awe and fascination.

"Hogwarts. I see Hogwarts." Vasilia breathed. Syprus blinked twice before she shook her head. She turned and went to run but Vasilia grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you going?" She demanded. Syprus looked at the school.

"I'm not going in there." She said, looking at her sister like she was crazy.

"Why not?" Vasilia asked.

"It's freaky. And... there are vampyres in there. And, not only that, but there are things that aren't human nor vampyre. That's not right." Syprus's voice was sharp and filled with disgust. Vasilia grinned happily.

"Yeah? Well... look who's talking... fledgling." She sneered at the word and Syprus scowled straight ahead as they made their way to the giant wall.

"Who goes there?" Vasilia squealed.

"What are you?" Syprus asked in disgust. The Raven Mocker jumped down from the wall, landing a foot away from them. Syprus shifted back some.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" She glared at the inhuman/vampyre/fledgling thing in disgust.

"I am a Raven Mocker. Son of Kalona." The thing said. Syprus nearly choked on the big breath that she took.

"K-K-Kalona." She stuttered. The Raven Mocker laughed.

"You are newly Marked, are you not?" He asked the two, now terrified, sisters.

They were already seeing what their mother was keeping them from.

They followed the Raven Mocker into the House of Night, both goddesses trying not to shake in fear. Their fear turned to outright horror as they saw the winged man at the end of the hall.

"Father?" The Raven Mocker said quietly. The guy turned and Vasilia froze, not able to contain the delicate shudder that passed through her body.

Syprus, on the other hand, was entranced. She could feel the Darkness radiating off of him. She could see the chains trapping him in it's slimy embrace.

She blinked a few times before she looked at him himself. Not the Darkness surrounding him.

She took a step back, grabbing her sister by the arm.

"Stop shaking." She breathed to Vasilia. Vasilia nodded, as she tried, unsuccessfully, not to shake in fear as they made their way closer to the fallen immortal.

"We have two newly Marked fledglings, Father." The RM said, standing next to his father's side.

He studied the two goddesses intently. Never had the immortal seen anyone so beautiful, Nyx aside.

He noticed something oddly familiar about these two girls standing before him, something that was too important not to know. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"And who might you two be?" He asked politely, his eyes never leaving Syprus.

"I'm Vasilia." Vasilia's voice was small and full of fear. Kalona stepped towards the young girl and took her hand in his. The goddess in training trembled at his touch. The immortal kissed her hand formally before he let her go.

He looked back at Syprus.

"I'm Syprus." She said, her voice abrupt.

"I'm—" The girls cut him off.

"We know who you are." They said together, their voices in complete synch and sounding like music.

He blinked at the newly Marked fledglings in shock. How did they know who he was? They had just been Marked.

"We've known about you for a long time." Syprus said, ignoring the gut wrenching feeling that told her to shut the hell up.

"Really? How so?" The immortal was merely curious as to how these two, who were just recently humans, knew about immortals. About him.

Syprus finally decided to listen to the feeling in her gut when it turned to a sharp, stabbing pain. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach.

"Word gets around." She whispered. Syprus suddenly sensed anger and annoyance and her head snapped to the right.

A young girl, no older than sixteen, was making her way down the hall towards them.

"Kalona!" Her voice was sharp as whip. Kalona smiled lovingly at the young girl.

"What is wrong, my A-ya?" He murmured softly. The two twins gasped softly and the girl, along with the fallen immortal, gave them questioning glances.

"Oh! It's just... we have a human friend named A-ya." Syprus said, tears pooling in her eyes. Her voice turned weak and broken. The girl's eyes softened before she turned back to Kalona. Her eyes instantly went cold.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" She demanded. Kalona blinked in amusement.

"I do not know what you are talking about, A-ya." He said honestly.

"It's Zoey, not A-ya. Get that through your head!" She nearly screamed. Syprus was astounded by how much anger this little girl could hold. She was so small and she looked so fragile. Then she gasped.

This was Zoey Redbird. A second later, Vasilia gasped and put her hand over her mouth. With her other hand she pointed at Zoey.

"Zoey Redbird!" She finally blurted. The girl, Zoey, bit her lip, her cheeks going red. Syprus could feel the distaste and discomfort. She smacked Vasilia on the back of her head.

"Hey! Mom said no hitting! I'm telling!" She said, sounding like a little girl. Syprus just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her "happy" sister.

"We've heard a lot about you, Zoey." Syprus said, studying her up and down.

"Yeah. I'm quite sure you have... wait. I've never seen you two before and I didn't get the feeling I get when someone's about to get here?" Zoey said in confusion.

"You're all over Twitter." Syprus lied easily. Just then, an über-hot guy came up behind Zoey.

"Is something wrong, High Priestess?" He asked, his voice low and silky. Zoey bit her lip, her cheeks going red again. Instead of answering the hot guy, she looked back at Syprus.

"I'm on Twitter?" She asked. Syprus nodded.

"Yeah. Stuff about saving the world from the nasty Neferet with your friends and fighting some mysterious winged guy." She glanced at Kalona before she looked back at Zoey. "And then there's something about having sex with Loren Blake, hottest effing male on two feet." Syprus gave Zoey a question mark look which quickly turned into a sly, knowing grin when she blushed. The totally hot guy grinned down at her.

"So what was that about?" Syprus asked. Vasilia smacked her sister on her arm. Syprus glared at her. "What!"

"Can't you see that she's uncomfortable?" Vasilia chastised her sister.

"No. That's okay." Zoey said with a sigh. "Yeah. That... that's true... I... do you two have any affinities for anything?"

The guy laughed out loud then, along with Syprus and Kalona. Syprus bit her lip, listening for her mother.

"I can feel negative emotions. I can also tell when someone's lying." She said. Zoey looked impressed.

"I can feel positive emotions. I can also make constellations and calm people down." Vasilia said. Zoey hummed approvingly.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Syprus."

"And I'm Vasilia."

"We're twins." They said together.

The guy groaned and Zoey laughed.

"Oh great. More twins. Whooptie-fucking-doo." A sarcastic, bitchy voice said.

Syprus recognized her instantly. This girl, Aphrodite LaFont, embraced her Power willingly.

Syprus smiled at Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite LaFont. Nice to finally meet you." She said proudly. The group of vampyres, and human, stared at her in shock. Syprus shrugged it off.

"Both of us know everyone. Don't ask, we just do." She said.

"Okay so... What do you like to do, Syprus?" Zoey asked. Syprus shrugged.

"I dunno. I do lots of things but... I like dark stuff." She said, her voice taking on a familiar tone that Vasilia feared to hear. She bit her lip nervously.

"Anything that has to do with Darkness." Syprus said, her voice eerie. She blinked a few times and shook her head. "Sorry. That's happens sometimes. My affinities are from the goddess, but I get the power and strength from Darkness."

The Twins groaned.

"Like we need more Dark people." Erin whispered to her "Twin".

"Well... I'm amazing when it comes to acting. I can do anything. I also like singing and writing. All are my passion." Zoey looked thoughtful for a moment before she looked at Erik Night.

Erik looked excitedly at Syprus before he came over to the young goddess.

"I'd be happy to be her mentor!" He said. Zoey laughed and nodded.

She then looked at Vasilia.

"I like dancing and writing. But I mostly just see what I'm capable of doing with my affinities." She said excitedly. It was true. That's pretty much all she would do in the Otherworld.

"Okay, well... I'll be your mentor, then." Zoey said with a grin. Vasilia and Syprus exchanged glances.

"Yeah. That's awesome." Syprus said. Vasilia playfully shoved Syprus.

"You're such a dork." She teased. Syprus gasped, feigning hurt.

"Me? A dork. I'm hurt." Syprus said, not even trying to really look hurt.

"Okay, so..." Zoey bit her lip and looked up at Loren. He smiled for her to go on. "Uh..." She suddenly sighed, giving up on any pretense she had left. "Look... I'm new at this. I just defeated the nasty High Priestess of this House so I'm now the new one and... I've been High Priestess for about a _day_." She looked around at her friends.

"So, uh... welcome to the House of Night." They all laughed, even Syprus.

**So... there's your first chapter. I can tell you all this, it is much harder, and takes so much longer, to get one chapter up when you are working with someone else. BUT, it's fun and exciting! So, thank you, readers, for giving this a try, and thank you, panky95, for agreeing to do this with me. You are amazing! **

**REVIEW!**

_**~pankyBaylin95~ **_


	3. Chapter Two: A New Start

**Heyyyy guys! Here your next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two 

~_A New Start_~ 

_Vasilia_

"Thanks." Syprus and I said together. I had to admit, I was really nervous. I wasn't expecting the evil mom was talking about to be her fallen warrior, Kalona. But I wasn't as much nervous as I was worried he would recognize us.

"Well... ummmm... I should get you guys a schedule." Zoey said. I could tell that she was nervous being we were her first new "fledglings". I focused on my powers and pushed happiness towards Zoey. I could see her relax while she made her way to a file cabinet. She pulled out two folders that had our names on it. Mother must have put them there when we arrived. Zoey opened the two folders and pulled out two schedules and handed them to us. Mines said...

First hour- Vamp Sociology with Prof. Redbird.

Second hour- Archery with Prof. Stark.

~Or~

Fencing – Prof. Lankford

Third hour- Rituals and Spells with Prof. Johnson

Fourth hour- Literature with Prof. Penthesilia

~Or~

Poetry with Prof. Blake

Lunch

Fifth hour- Drama with Prof. Night

Sixth hour- Equestrian Studies with Prof. Lenobia

Dinner

I looked over at Syprus' Schedule and saw that we had the same classes. I was a little relieved about that.

"Okay so I'll show you guys around." Zoey said.

"Sure." Syprus said emotionless. She annoys me sometimes. She's so boring! She's never happy and she acts like she hates the whole word. Well…she is the goddess of darkness…I'm always trying to send her happiness, but she never takes embraces it. And I'm not going to force her too, but I can if I wanted to…but that's just cruel.

"Okay then. Follow me." Zoey said. Before she walked out of the door she glared at Kalona. Dang! If looks could kill, Kalona would be dead. She then turned and walked out of the room with Syprus and I following behind her. It was then that I noticed that Kalona was staring at Syprus…ok ewwww!  
We were walking in complete awkward silence for about 5 minutes now. I could tell that Syprus was getting frustrated so I said, "so… what's it like here?"

"It's really nice here. Especially since that hag, Neferet, is gone. Oh, that reminds me. Classes have been postponed for a while. Just till everything gets settled down." She stated.

"Okie-dokie!" I said. Syprus rolled her eyes at me in annoyance.

"You know, for twins, you too are nothing alike. I mean you look alike but you don't. But you two have totally different personalities." Zoey pointed out.

"Well what do you expect? We're…." I started to say but was cut off by Syprus slapping me on the arm.

"Hey! That's two!" Syprus just stared at me like I was an idiot. I then realized why she hit me. I forgot nobody knew about us... well, what we are, that is.

"You're what?" Zoey asked.

I looked at Syprus for help. She sighed and said, "We're…fraternal twins…" which was true... to an extent.

We both _resembled_ each other.

We both had the same straight nose, round eyes, high cheek bones and long black curly hair. But we had different shaped lips. Syprus had ruby red eyes, and I had electric blue eyes. Syprus had a strong but feminine chin, where mine was dainty feminine chin. Then there were our Marks, which were, sadly, left back at home.

My Marks were a crystal blue stars, of course, with swirls of wind that were outlined in shimmery white. My marks were covered almost my entire body.

And Syprus' marks were ruby red and outlined in a shimmery black. Her marks were like swirls with fancy stars that don't really look like stars, in my opinion. Also with flames of fire wrap around the swirls and misty looking Marks that cover almost her entire body.

And that's just appearance.

You then had the fact that I am the goddess of light, happiness, and stars, and Syprus is the goddess of darkness, vengeance, and deception. So it would make sense that we are two totally opposite people.

Zoey had just finished showing us around and brought us to our room since the vamps were going to sleep now.

The room was really nice.

The walls were painted a bright blue on one side on the other was a bright red. The floor was also split in half. There was white carpeting on the side with the blue wall and black carpeting on the side with the red wall. It looked exactly like our rooms back home…well except for the fact that they are joined now.

All of our furniture was there. My white dresser and side table. Syprus' black dresser and side table. My blue and white star bed sheets and Syprus' red and black flame bed sheets. It was all there. I really think I'm going to like it here.

"Luna, what time is it?" I whispered looking out the window up at the moon.

_It is now 5:58 sister. It is time to bring the stars to rest._ I heard my sister, Luna, whisper in my ear.

"Thank you Luna." I whispered back. I grabbed my lantern and went back to the window. "I call upon the stars and ask that you please return to this lantern and rest till the night call to you again." I whispered so that no one could hear me. Then the stars slowly started to make its way to the lantern that was now glowing bright from the stars. Once all the stars were in their resting place, I put the lantern back on the table and went to sleep.

_Syprus_

When I woke up Vasilia was nowhere to be found. I had a feeling where she was to. I got up and looked out the window. Yep, just as I thought. Vasilia was outside releasing the stars. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done I blow dried my hair and did my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my dresser. I hope I have clothes that won't stand out. I mean, people here don't where gowns like my sister and I do.

Before I opened the dresser I took a deep breath. When I opened it relief washed over me. Inside were about five pairs of jeans, a couple of sweet pants, shirts and dresses. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and black button down blouse. I put it on and slipped on black converses.

Just then Vasilia walked in. she was wearing a dress, of course. It was light blue that hugged her body but flowed out at the waist. It was knee length and strapless. Not my type of dress but it was still nice.

"Did you finish?" I asked her.

"Yep! All done." She said in her usual perkiness. I swear there is not a day this girl is not happy. It's really weird.  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Vasilia said skipping to the door.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed. Vasilia opened the door and Zoey was standing there.

"Hey, Zoey!" Vasilia said hugging.

"Hey, Vasilia. Syprus." Zoey said.

"Hello Zoey." I said getting up off the bed and towards the door . "What can we do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to have breakfast with me and the guys." She said shyly.

"I'd love too!" Vasilia said excitedly. Ugh!

"Sure..." I said without emotion.

"Okay." Zoey said. She turned and went down the hall with Vasilia and I beside her. We walked into the dining hall and the room went silent and everyone stared at us. But I think they were staring at my sister and I and _not_ Zoey.

Great…no pressure there...

We walked up to one of the tables that had a lot of people. I noticed that Loren guy was there, along with Aphrodite.

There were, also, two girls that I was assuming were Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole.

There were two boys that were sitting extremely close. I guessed that they were Damien Maslin and Jack Twist.

There was another girl that was dressed like she just came out of an old western story.

Stevie Rae, I think her name is.

Then there was this really big guy sitting next to Aphrodite. Darius is his name... I think... yeah it is.

And the last guy had a big yellow lab sitting next to him with a bow and arrow on his back. Stark was his name... mother talked about these people all the time. That's how I know who they are. It's a little stalker-ish if you ask me.

"Guys, this is Syprus and Vasilia. They arrived last night" Zoey announced.

"Hey." Erin and Shaunee said together.

"Hey y'all" Stevie Rae said.

"Hello." Damien said.

"Hi!" Jack said cheerfully. Great, a male version of Vasilia. Whoopee!

"Hello ladies." Darius said formally.

"Hey." Stark said.

"Hey guys!" Vasilia said. "I'm Vasilia."

"Oh! That's a really pretty name." Said a too excited jack.

"Thank you!" Vasilia said. "And Miss. Gloom and Doom over here is my twin sister, Syprus."

"Gloom and doom?" asked a confused looking Damien.

"She says that because of my affinities. And the fact that I like stuff that has to do with darkness. But I'm not with it. I just get my strength from it. That's all. That and she is overly happy and thinks I'm dull and boring." I said glaring at my sister.

She looked at me, insulted.

"I said no such thing!" She said playfully.

"Sure you didn't, Vasilia." I said sarcastically.

"So... you said because of your affinities... what are they?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I can feel negative emotions. I can also tell when someone's lying." I told her.

"Wow that's so cool! What about you Vasilia? Do you have any affinities?" Jack asked.

"I can feel positive emotions. I can also make constellations and calm people down" Vasilia explained.

"Cool!" Jack said.

"So let me guess... you get your strength from light." Aphrodite said.

"Actually... yeah I do..." Vasilia said a little nervously. "Okay so let's see... Jack, Damien, Loren, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Darius, Shaunee, Erin, and Stark. Right?"

"Yeah. But how did you know that?" Shaunee asked.

"Twitter right?" Zoey asked.

Vasilia hesitated for a moment. "Oh yeah... Twitter... you guys are all over it..."

"Oh...okay." Stark said staring at Vasilia.

"Why don't y'all sit down? Move over guys." Stevie Rae said. Vasilia was the first to sit down next to Jack. I sat beside her. Zoey took her place next to Loren.

"So where you girls from?" Damien asked.

"We're not from around here. Our parents let us go on a trip and we got Marked on the way. And we're too far away from home to go back now." I said nonchalantly.

"Ummmm... yeah! I don't really wanna go home right now anyway... I'm really starting to like it her..." Vasilia said, looking in Stark's direction.

Damn that girl was a flirt. I swear. Put a hot guy with wash board abs and sexy hair in front of her and she will be like a fly to a bug zapper.

"Well I'm glad you like it here." Zoey said.

~_You're... HIM_~

_Third Person_

Syprus kept her eyes on Loren the entire time the group ate.

Loren could feel her stare and finally flicked his gaze up to hers.

"Yes?" He asked, amused. She said nothing, but cocked her head to the side.

"You're... you're him!" She said excitedly. He looked at her, confused. Syprus then looked at Zoey. She pointed at Loren. "Loren Blake. Vampyre Poet Laureate... I _knew_ it sounded familiar." Syprus paused, smirking at the young High Priestess.

Her cheeks went red.

"Uh... yes." She mumbled.

"So he's the one!" Syprus said with a haughty laugh. "He's the one you had sex with! I knew it!"

Loren nearly choked on his drink and the others snickered at Zoey.

Zoey's cheeks were bright red, and she bowed her head down as she ate in silence. Loren wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him.

"Y-Yeah." She stumbled over the words. "He's the one."

Vasilia smacked Syprus on the arm, giving her a chastising look. Syprus just rolled her eyes.

"What!" She said innocently, looking at her sister. "She has way too many guys. I swear. Put a hot guy with wash board abs and sexy hair in front of her and she will be like a fly to a bug zapper."

Aphrodite snorted, trying not to laugh. Stark burst out laughing along with the Twins. Darius chuckled.

Loren laughed and kissed the crescent moon that rest on Zoey's forehead.

"Hmm... not anymore." He murmured. "She's mine."

She smiled and leaned against him.

"I can feel so much happiness from them." Vasilia whispered to her dark sister. Syprus nodded, rolling her eyes. She suddenly stood.

"Syprus?" Erik asked, concern on his face. She looked at him.

"I'm fine. Wanna see what I can do?" She asked abruptly. He blinked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She grinned as she changed her appearance.

Everyone gasped as her eyes changed from a soft red, to a beautiful green. Her skin turned to a light chocolate brown. Even her blood changed, changing her scent, which all of the vamps noticed.

Her figure changed, as well. Not quite as perfect. All in all, she looked like a regular girl, not a beautiful goddess.

"Does that answer your question?" She said in a stuck-up tone. She let the appearance of the regular girl go, turning back to her goddess self.

"Amazing." A voice said from behind her. She turned, coming face-to-face with Kalona himself.

Syprus couldn't push away Vasilia's fear. She suddenly snapped. She turned to her sister, her eyes going from a soft red, to a bright, glimmering ruby.

"Would you just calm the hell down!" She snapped, her voice cold and harsh. "I can not handle your fear right now. I have enough for both of us so just... stop!" Her voice held and edge of Darkness to it, telling Vasilia that she was on the verge of breaking. Vasilia took a deep breath, closing her eyes, letting her fear go.

Syprus lifted her chin before she turned back to Kalona. She folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly. He smiled seductively.

"I just came to check on my fledglings." He said. She could feel his deception, the pull. He was literally pulling deception, lies, from her. Whenever someone around her lied, they got it from her. She was what made people even capable of lying.

"Liar." Syprus said calmly. He blinked at her, stunned and confused.

"My gift." She explained. "If you had paid any attention back in the hallway, you would know that I can sense when people are lying." She put her right hand on her hip and turned on her heel. She looked at him over her left shoulder.

"And, if you value your sanity, or what's left of it, you'll do well to remember not to lie to me." She said. "It never ends well." And, at that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away, her hips swaying just enough to make every guy gawk at her.

—

Syprus sighed as she sat on the top of the House of Night. Yes. On the House of Night. She sat on the roof, staring up at the bright stars.

They were beautiful. She could tell that her sister was happy with her friends.

But... Syprus wasn't. She hated it here. When she said she wanted to come to Earth, she meant as a human. She wanted to do normal, everyday human things. Not vampyre/fledgling things.

"Syprus?" Kalona was suddenly there, standing before her. She looked up at him calmly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked blandly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said.

"No you weren't." She said, rolling her eyes. He sat beside her.

"Okay... then what was I going to ask you?" He asked with a small smile. She met his eyes. They suddenly deepened. They didn't turn a miraculous ruby. They deepened in color. They were a beautiful ruby with pink hues, glimmering in the moonlight.

And, suddenly, Syprus could see Kalona's soul.

She flicked her gaze back up to the stars.

"You knew I was here. You knew what I was doing up here. You were going to ask me how and what I am." She said matter-of-factly. It was silent for a long time before she looked at him.

He was staring at her in awe and fascination. But there was also confusion.

What was she? He thought. Surely she could not be a fledgling... or a vampyre, for that matter. And she definitely wasn't an immortal. So what _was_ she?

She suddenly sighed.

"I am no fledgling or vampyre." She said sadly. She didn't have that gut wrenching feeling that told her to keep her mouth shut. "I am not an immortal." She looked back at him, sadness buried deep in those soft, red eyes.

"You know my mother, Kalona." She said softly. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "It is quite simple, Kalona." She straightened. "Here. Try this. It's something you've never done before. Listen to your heart and soul. And, if you can't find them, at least use your brain."

Her voice was sharp as a whip and made the fallen warrior flinch.

Meanwhile, Syprus's anger was heightening, and she could do nothing to stop it.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Lyssa, Goddess of Madness, take away this anger and madness from me. I can not let go on my own. Please. I as for you to help me." She breathed. The anger began to leak out of her and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, sister." She whispered tot he sky.

"Sister?" Kalona asked. She smiled at him.

"You know who she is?" She asked knowingly. He nodded.

"I was... I was a warrior of a goddess." He looked away. "I know of the gods and goddesses." She nodded.

"Do you know of Nyx?" She asked. His gaze snapped to hers, cold and hard.

"Yes. I know of Nyx." He said coldly. He stood. "I need to go. And you need to get to bed."

He spread his wings, but, before he could leap off of the roof and land gracefully on the ground, Syprus spoke.

"Nyx is my mother." She said calmly. He froze before he slowly turned.

"Who are you?" He whispered, fear in his voice.

"I am known by many names. Syprus, Vasya, Evangeline... ring any bells?" She said softly.

Oh, he knew her. He knew everything about her. He had always wanted to meet her but had never gotten the chance.

"Goddess of Darkness." He whispered in awe. She nodded sarcastically.

"Of course you would know me as that." She scoffed. "Goddess of what...?"

"Vengeance and Deception." He said, taking a step towards her. She nodded. "What is your sister?"

"Light. Vasilisa or Vasilia." She dragged the words out as a question. He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as he slowly made his way back over to her.

They could both feel each others' draw to the other.

Suddenly, they were standing right in front of each other.

"You are Nyx's Twins." He breathed. She nodded, a proud smile on her face.

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone that. I have ignored my mother already." She said, biting her lip. "Promise me you will not tell anyone."

He nodded.

"I will never tell anyone." He said. She didn't feel the pull she felt whenever someone lied. She smiled and nodded.

She suddenly found her hand on his chest as she took a step closer to him.

He placed his hand over hers.

"I promise, Vasya." He breathed before his lips met hers in a sweet, gentle kiss.


	4. Chapter Three: So I Told Him, Big Deal

**Heyyyy. PankyBaylin95 here. **

**So... here's your next chapter! **

Chapter Three

~_So, I told Him, Big Deal_~

_Third Person_

Syprus bit her lip as she pulled away from the immortal. She had tears in her eyes as she realized what was happening. She shook her head and took a step away from Kalona.

"Don't... we can't..." She took a deep breath and started over. "Don't ever do that again. We can't ever do that again."

"Why?" Kalona asked, taking a step towards her.

She looked away, trying to think of a way to get rid of her tears without him noticing. Then she got it. She slowly let her appearance change into full-on goddess.

Her hair shimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled like stars. Her form was absolutely perfect, instead of the almost perfect body she had come to Earth in.

She looked just like she had in the Otherworld. Her home.

Her eyes intensified, glimmering the ruby red they were.

"We can never be, Kalona." Her voice got stronger, Darkness lending her its strength.

"Why, Vasya?" He whispered brokenly.

Did she not know how much she was breaking his heart? Did she not know that he was already in love with her? She captivated him. She was so perfect, in every way. She was everything he had ever wanted.

"I am a goddess!" Her voice took on that power that had just started to rise up within her. She was only a goddess in training. She shouldn't have such power. She was like a fledgling. She has half of what a vampyre would have. She is half goddess... power wise.

"We can never be." Her voice was soft now. "You are a fallen immortal, Kalona. Not only that but... my sister and I have been wanting to come to earth for forty years. And finally Nyx said yes. She would not want me to be with you." She took a deep breath and continued on. "I am a goddess. You do not love a goddess this way, Kalona. True, you are immortal. True, you are above everyone else. But, immortal or not, you are not to love a goddess, or god, as such."

Kalona just stared at her. This could not be happening. Not again. He had fallen in love with a goddess. Again. And had been rejected. Again.

But, not only did he fall in love with a goddess. This goddess happened to be the daughter of the goddess he had fallen in love with before.

Life was so cruel.

Syprus nodded slowly.

"Yes." She whispered. "It is."

Kalona was confused. Had she heard his thoughts?

Syprus nodded once again.

Kalona stared at her in wonder.

"Kalona. Please. Do not make me do this." She begged softly. He pulled her into his arms.

"Do what?" He demanded, his voice getting hard. "You are Nyx's daughter, are you not? Nyx gives even her children free will. You do not have to do anything you don't want to do."

"She gives her warriors free will, too." Syprus said calmly.

Her words were soft, not an insult, but it felt as if she had stabbed Kalona in the heart.

His arms fell from her waist and she took a step back.

"My point is that... she may give free will... but you still have to use it wisely." Syprus said. "You did not use it wisely, and look where you wound up." She gestured at him.

"Angry, hurt, and broken. You are always pulling on me, Kalona!" She exclaimed. "I feel your constant pull. You lie and you are always so angry. Revenge. Death. Deception. Those are all that you are familiar with."

"What do you expect from me!" He cried out in desperation. "Whenever I open my heart to love, I am rejected once more. I fall. Again."

That was all it took.

The strong feeling that her mother was sending her, the feeling for her to resist him, he was not good for her, not safe... disappeared. Those words broke something in the little goddess.

She went over to the crumpled immortal and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kalona," She breathed in a heavy sigh. She moved so that she was in his lap, her arms around him, and his around her.

"You just haven't found the right person to love yet." She murmured. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Another thing might be because you have so much Darkness, so much anger and hatred within you. No one can love you when you are so hateful. So cruel. You need to let things go."

Kalona knew she was right. But it was just so hard to let them go when he had held onto them for over a thousand years.

He loved Nyx. He loved Zoey. He loved Vasya.

"The question is... who do you love the most?" Syprus said. "I can tell you this... you will not have Nyx and you will not have A-ya because you will not have Zoey. Don't be angry at them for that. Nyx is a goddess and she loves Erebus. If you really, truly love her, then you will let her go. Be happy because she's happy.

"And with Zoey. She loves you. She's in love with you. But... she loves Loren more. Let her go. Be happy because she's happy."

"And what about you?" Kalona found himself asking her. She tensed in his arms before she relaxed. Her eyes went to his.

"I... mom has told me to stay away from you. You are not safe. I need to resist you." Syprus couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Mother has always been overprotective. And, honestly, I was never the good one. That's Vasilia's job."

Kalona chuckled. She was so different. So amazing. He could not describe this woman before him. The only word that fit was what she was.

"A goddess." He breathed, knowing she was reading him.

"Speaking of which," Syprus said, changing the subjects. "I have never been able to do that. I can read people when they are lying. I can find the truth, but that's it. I have never been able to get into someone's head before." She paused before she brought her lips to his.

"It's oddly... hot." She murmured against his lips.

They kissed for a long time before Syprus pulled away, needing air.

She leaned against him, trying to catch her breath.

Kalona stroked her hair as he smiled down at her, loving the feel of her against him.

"I heard that." Syprus said. "And it was weird."

He chuckled.

"I love you, Vasya." He breathed. Her breathing stopped and she pulled away.

She stood and took a few steps away from him. She let her head fall back and her arms went our as if accepting a big hug.

"Lyssa, my sister, come to me." She said, her voice strong. There was a shifting mist to her left, slowly taking on the form of a goddess-like figure.

"Thanatos, my sister, come to me." She said next. Another shifting mist appeared. And, suddenly, two goddesses, one of Madness and one of Death, were standing before the young goddess in training and fallen immortal.

"Sister. Good to see you again." Thanatos said with a warm smile. She wrapped her small arms around her younger sister.

"Good to see you, too, Thanatos." Syprus said with a nod. She reached for Lyssa and her other sister hugged her tightly.

"I've been watching you, Syprus. Mother is going to be furious." She chastised.

Syprus rolled her eyes.

"Vasilia was always the good one." She said.

Kalona was frozen.

"Kalona?" Thanatos gawked at the immortal before looking back at Syprus. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. He was already here." Syprus said smugly. Thanatos eyes her.

"She is telling the truth, sister. He was released by nasty Neferet." Lyssa sneered at her older sister. Thanatos shivered.

"She was beyond creepy. I'm still having nightmares." She shuddered and both sisters laughed. Thanatos glared at them. "It's not funny. I still see her crazed eyes... laughing at me."

"I honestly think you would fit the description for the Goddess of Madness." Syprus said bluntly. Thanatos went to slap Syprus across the face but a figure appeared before them.

"Thanatos!" She exclaimed. Thanatos froze, paling.

"Mother!" Her hand immediately went to her side. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you three from killing each other." Nyx said, folding her arms across her chest. Syprus took a step back from the two sisters.

"Hey. I did nothing. And... you know I have never been the good child." She said giving her mother a sweet, "innocent" smile. Nyx shook her head in exasperation, smiling at her youngest daughter.

Her eyes then went to Kalona and her face went hard. Syprus put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Do not hurt him. In any way." She said firmly. Nyx looked at her daughter in shocked amusement.

Nyx was even more stunned when her daughter wrapped her arms around the fallen warrior.

"Syprus." Her mother sighed, shaking her head.

She went over to the two. She took a deep breath.

"If you protect my daughter, do not let any kind of harm come to her, I will consider forgiving you and... will release you from you punishment." Nyx said firmly, trying not to smile at the eagerness and hope in the immortal's eyes.

"Of course, my goddess." He breathed. "I will not fail you. Not again."

Nyx was amazed at the awe and fascination this immortal had for her. She had never seen anything like it before. Not even with Erebus.

"He really does love you, Mother." Syprus said. Nyx gave her daughter a warning glance which she, happily, ignored. "He adores you. I don't get why you kicked him out, though. So he loved you like that. So what? You could just tell him to control his love for you and live on with your lives. None of this would have ever happened." Syprus smiled sweetly at the Goddess of Night.

"This is all your fault." She said happily.

"Do not speak to her that way." Kalona said, his voice hard. Syprus slowly turned her head to look up at him. She raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed.

"She is your mother. You should treat her as such." He said. Syprus blinked at him before she laughed bitterly.

"Oh great. Another Erebus." She scoffed. "Like I need another father!"

"Do not compare me to that idiot of an immortal." Kalona mumbled. Syprus's giggle was strained as she tried to keep herself from laughing like crazy.

Nyx's face went hard again and Syprus shook her head.

"Don't, Mother. Daddy is... um..." She trailed off, looking for the word. "It's Erebus."

"It's insanity." Kalona breathed. Syprus grinned behind her hand.

"Why don't you like him, Kalona?" Lyssa asked.

Syprus blinked at her sister.

"Goddess of Madness." Thanatos muttered.

"More like Goddess of the Blondes." Syprus scoffed. Lyssa's eyes glowed a bright scarlet. She lunged at Syprus. They fell on the roof with a small thud.

Lyssa pinned Syprus down on the roof, her expression murderous.

"Please don't come. Please don't come." Thanatos whispered to herself. She felt eyes on her and she looked up, meeting Kalona's confused gaze.

"They always fight." She said grimly. "And the only one that can break them up is..." She trailed off when Lyssa screamed.

Syprus was now, somehow, on top of her goddess sister. Her eyes were brighter than they had ever been before, a murderous joy glimmering in the depths of them.

She enjoyed causing the goddess pain.

Syprus pulled on the power that was rightfully hers and threw it at the goddess beneath her.

Vengeance. Revenge. They both mean the same thing. Syprus would do anything to get revenge on Lyssa. She was angry and she would stay that way until she got it out.

"Would you two please stop fighting!" Thanatos cried, looking nervous. "You're going to make daddy come here."

The two fighting sisters paid no attention to the Goddess of Death. Thanatos bit her lip nervously, looking around as if she was waiting for something to happen.

And something did happen.

"Syprus! Lyssa!" A booming voice echoed through the night, freezing the two murderous beings on the roof of the House of Night. Their eyes widened and they stood straight, hands by their sides.

Erebus went over to the two girls as their mother disappeared. Thanatos looked around before she, too, disappeared.

Erebus stared at the two, as if waiting for one of them to speak.

But the two girls were frozen. They were no longer powerful goddesses. They were two girls who were in very big trouble.

"How many more times am I going to have to break you two apart?" Erebus demanded, his voice filled with fury.

Syprus looked down at the rooftop shingles.

"Evangeline!" Her head snapped up at her tamer name. For the first time, she actually glared at her father.

"Do not call me that!" She snapped, her voice hard and cold. Erebus was taken aback with her response.

She had always treated him with the utmost respect.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly, his anger coming back ten times stronger than before.

"I said, don't call me that." She said, her voice colder than ice. "My name is Syprus. Vasya is fine but I do not want to be called Evangeline."

Everything went fast for Syprus and Lyssa. But for Kalona and Erebus, everything was slow. Erebus was filled with anger and fury at his daughter, true, but Kalona was shocked at what he did next.

The god raised his hand and backhanded his daughter. Syprus fell a few feet away, almost falling off of the roof itself. Lyssa covered her mouth, trying to keep her small gasp contained.

"You will not speak to me that way, Evangeline!" Erebus said. "You are to come home and never return here. It has tainted you already."

Syprus slowly stood and popped her neck. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the stinging, throbbing pain shooting through the entire right side of her face.

She was completely numb. Her eyes were glowing that ruby red, but she wasn't angry. Not yet. She was just... numb.

Her father had never gotten that angry with her before. And he had certainly never backhanded her.

Erebus continued to stare at his daughter, his face impassive.

Lyssa was sobbing where she stood. Erebus's gaze went to her.

"Go back home." He said softly. She said nothing. She simply disappeared, going back to _her_ sanctuary.

Syprus blinked, looking slightly confused over what had just happened. She shook her head slowly.

"You... you hit me." She said, looking hurt. Erebus just looked at her.

He was realizing what exactly just happened and he was utterly disgusted at himself. How could he have let his anger take control of him like that?

"You... but I'm... what is wrong with you?" Syprus demanded in disgust. She was pretty sure that the two guys knew that this was her way of covering up her hurt and betrayal. But she didn't care. She was going to hurt him worse than he could possibly imagine.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She nearly yelled. "You are no father of mine!"

"Hey! You will not speak to me like that!" Erebus said firmly. "I have every right to tell you what to do. You are coming home. Now!"

Syprus laughed, but the sound was filled with a bitter coldness that made Erebus take a step back. Even the fallen immortal who had been with Darkness for centuries had taken a step back, a shiver of fear shooting down his spine.

Something bad was about to happen. Something that would change the world.

"Not anymore!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Erebus gasped in utter horror.

"Syprus! Don't!" He yelled.

"I resign! I resign from everything!" She screamed. "I am not your daughter! I am not Nyx's daughter! I am not Luna's or Lyssa's or Thanatos's sister! I have absolutely nothing to do with any of you gods and goddesses!"

Erebus fell to the ground, knowing, and fearing, what was coming next.

"I am no goddess!" Her voice boomed and echoed with the power of a true goddess, and Syprus knew that she would always be a true goddess. She would have her powers forever. She would be a part of the gods and goddesses forever. But she didn't have to show it or admit it. She threw her head back and her arms out.

Her Marks reappeared on her body, glowing, before, after a split second, they disappeared, never to return until she claimed what was rightfully hers.

She fell to the ground with a cry.

That was the moment when _Syprus_, Goddess of Vengeance and Deception, became _Vasya_, the fallen goddess and immortal.

_Third Person_

_Kalona_

Kalona was shocked, to say the least. He also found it oddly ironic.

She had resigned! As a goddess! She was a goddess no more. She was an immortal. Like him. That's all he could think then.

An immortal. Like me. Like me... like me...

Vasya's eyes went to his and she slowly stood.

"What do you mean, like you?" She asked, her voice weak and broken.

"You are an immortal." He answered, staring at her in awe and fascination. She was truly amazing. She was like a dream. He could see her and touch her and hear her, but she was too perfect to be real.

He was confused at first when he saw a light blush appear on her cheeks. Then he recalled what he had just thought. Could she have heard? Surely it could not be that easy to get in his head.

By the look Vasya gave him, it was.

He smiled slightly.

"Syprus?" Erebus whispered. Her eyes went to the god. Goddess, how much Kalona hated him! It was astounding, how much hate the immortal held for the god.

"It's not Syprus anymore." She said, her voice getting stronger. There was something different about her voice, though. It still had power and knowledge and superiority in it, but the bell-like tone was missing. The tone that all goddesses held was gone.

"It's not Evangeline, either." Her voice got colder. "It's Vasya."

Ah... Vasya. He had always liked that name better. It fit her.

He knew the meaning behind changing her name.

She never wanted to be called Vasya again. That was her first and original name. She had no control over her powers, though, and she killed many. She tortured and killed and did every bad thing possible. Then, after twenty years, she was back to herself.

Almost.

She had hid in Nyx's Grove for fifteen years. She had told everyone that her name was Syprus, and to never call her Vasya again, for that was the name of evil.

Her choosing now to be called Vasya once again meant that times were to be dark and challenging.

She was challenging the gods and goddesses themselves.

She nodded slightly, letting Kalona know that he was right.

Purely amazing. He thought.

"Leave now, Erebus. And tell your Consort that I will not be returning." Vasya said before she made her way to Kalona.

She gently laid her hand on his forearm.

Erebus slowly disappeared, leaving the two fallen immortals alone on the House of Night.

_Third Person_

Vasilia was sobbing in her room. She had overheard everything that had went on up on the roof of the House. Luna had been watching, as always, and told her everything.

There was a knock on her door and Syprus, Vasya, ran in.

"I heard everything, Syprus!" She cried in anger. Vasya froze.

"It's Vasya." She said emotionlessly.

Vasilia stared at her in horror, her tears drying instantly. Luna had told her that it was over, that was all. But Luna had been saving her from horror and more pain.

Vasilia stood.

"How... but... why...?" She whispered. Vasya made her way over to her sister.

"You are still my sister, Vasilia." She whispered, pulling her into her arms.

Vasilia cried silently as her sister held her, comforting her, like always.

"Uh... I told Kalona." Vasya said abruptly.

WHAT! Luna had left that out, too.

_Sorry, sister._ Her voice was lighter than a breath.

"You did what!" Vasilia screamed. Vasya flinched and pulled away, biting her lip.

"Okay... I'm still a goddess in training. I still have my powers and all... but I have to fight off this icky Darkness that I'm really not used to having clinging to me, mostly one my chest and _down there_, before I can use them and reclaim my title." Vasya blurted all of this out in one breath, giving Vasilia a _look_ when she said "down there".

"Oh my goddess!" Vasilia breathed. Vasya nodded.

"I know. Guys are so perverted!" She said in disgust. Vasilia slapped the palm over hand to her forehead.

"Syprus! Focus!" She exclaimed.

"I am focusing." Vasya said, dazed.

"How, exactly?" Vasilia asked, hands on her hips. Vasya stood there for a moment before blinking a few times, bringing her gaze back to her sister.

"Sorry. It's hard to pay attention when there's icky Dark stuff rubbing you _down there_, making you wanna fuck yourself." She said sarcastically.

"Ugh! Goddess, Syprus! You're so disgusting!" Vasilia said in disgust, covering her ears. Vasya shrugged and plopped down at her bed.

"I kinda like it. I can feel good all the time." She said with a grin. Vasilia let out a little scream and she threw herself on her bed and put the pillow over her head, smothering any sounds from the outside world.

After a few moments, she pulled the pillow off her head. Vasya had already been talking.

"... and I mean, I told him. So what? I like him... a lot. And if you ever tell anyone that, I will eat you in your sleep." She said with a warning glare. Vasilia's eyes were on Vasya's private area.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She asked slowly, fear seeping into her voice.

"What?" Vasya exclaimed. Just then, Loren, Zoey, and Stark walked in. Vasilia's eyes widened and she shook her head. Vasya's eyes went to the newcomers. She glared at her sister.

"This is fucking important, Vasilia!" She nearly yelled. "Do you know how torturing it is when you need to orgasm and you can't."

Zoey's face instantly went beet red. Loren cracked up while Stark fell to the ground, tears in his eyes.

"Ask Zoey. I'm sure she knows all about it." Vasya said as she kept touching herself.

I have had sex a total of once..." Her voice faltered and Vasya snorted before she laughed.

"Liar." She scoffed. Zoey glared at her. "How many times, Zoey?"

"I... uh... lost count..." she finally blurted. Vasya nodded for her to go on. Zoey bit her lip and looked a Vasilia.

"It's the worst damn thing in the whole world." she said quickly before she buried her face in Loren's chest.

Loren laughed and he held his love.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Look at me, Z." He whispered. She obliged. He brought his lips down to hers and she sighed in content as she kissed him back. The kiss got hotter and hotter until they were almost fucking each other through their pants.

"Finally!" Vasya said before she got up, got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Oh! My! God!" Vasilia yelled. Loren laughed, pulling Zoey with him as they left.

"Hey Vasilia." Stark said, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Hey Stark." She said shyly.

"So, how was your first day at the House of Night?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Almost perfect." She said softly.

"Almost?" He asked, amused.

"Could have been better." She said with a flirty smile.

"Oh just kiss him already!" Vasya yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, just orgasm already!" Vasilia yelled back, her face red.

"Already did! Zoey and Loren are like porn!" Vasilia said cheerfully. Vasilia groaned hid her face in her hands.

Stark pulled her hands away and, before she knew what was happening, lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was... amazing. Vasilia didn't have the words to describe how amazing it was.

His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

The kiss got hotter and hotter. Vasilia straddled him and his hands rested on her hips. He moved her against him.

She moaned into his mouth as he took her shirt off.

His was the next to come off. Vasilia ran her hands up and down his chest, loving the feel of him against her.

Just as Stark was about to unclasp her bra, the bathroom door opened.

"Oh! Whoa! No!" Vasya yelled, covering her eyes. "That is just wrong!" Vasilia quickly got her shirt on. Stark grinned his cocky smile at her, the smile that Zoey loved so much.

Oh... how much he wished she was his. But, that would never be. He had never expected to even look at another girl... then Vasilia came.

Maybe... just maybe he could love someone else. But, no matter what, he would never love anyone as much as he loved Zoey Redbird.

"Okay, Arrow Ass. Get out." Vasya said. Stark snorted.

"That's better than Arrow Boy. You're more creative than Aphrodite. Woopie!" He said sarcastically.

"'Night Stark." Vasilia said quietly. He smiled softly and kissed the crescent moon on her forehead.

"'Night Vasilia." He whispered. Vasilia smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks, as he left.

Vasya gagged.

"That's just fucking wrong, Vasilia!" She said in disgust. She took a deep breath before she undressed herself.

"What in the world are you doing!" Vasilia exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Vasya laid down on her bed.

"Letting Darkness do it's job." she said with a dreamy smiled. Vasya moaned at the pleasure Darkness brought her as it strengthened. And, suddenly, a figure appeared.

"Hello, Vasya." He whispered.

"Darkness." Vasya's eyes widened in awe and longing.

"You are mine tonight." He whispered before he claimed her as his.

Vasilia jolted up in her bed, gasping for breath. Vasya sat up with a groan.

"Vasilia. Whatswrongwithyou?" She mumbled.

"Vasya?" Vasilia whispered.

Vasya was instantly awake.

"What the fuck did you dream about?" She snapped, her voice cold. She flipped the lights on and sat up, completely clothed.

"It's Syprus." She said.

"Did you tell Kalona that you were a goddess?" Vasilia asked. Syprus looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why the hell would I be talking to his bird ass?" Syprus said in disgust. "Of course not."

Vasilia groaned and laid back down. "I can't trust you. You're the Goddess of freakin' Deception for God's sake."

Syprus laughed as she stood. She slid into Vasilia's bed and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Go back to sleep, Vaysa." She whispered, using her old nickname for her.

Vasilia fell asleep with a smile on her face. It quickly faded, though.

The kiss never happened.

**Aaaand there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know panky did. She lurrrrves her some Stark. **


	5. Chapter Four: Was It Real

**Heyyyy guys! Here's your next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter Four

~_Was It Real_~

_Vasilia_

I woke up the next morning to find Syprus sound asleep beside me.

I smiled at the sight of how peaceful she looked. It's not often I get to see Syprus, Goddess of Darkness, at peace.

I sighed as I recalled the dream I had last night.

The dream felt so real. The raven mocker, Kalona, Zoey and the gang, Syprus, daddy, Stark. It had all seemed so real.

But I was glad that it was just a dream. Well, except my little moment I had with the very sexy James Stark.

That is the only part that I wished had happened.

No one had seen us last night. We arrived at the House of Night, snuck in, found an empty room and went to bed. So no one even knew we were here. But I did know that we had to come out soon, before someone found us.

I looked around the plain off-white colored room until my eyes came in contact with the rising moon.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and got out of bed. I went over to the table that was beside my bed and grabbed my lantern.

I opened the window, held up the lantern, and whispered, "I release the stars into the night sky. Light the night sky with your beauty." as I said that, the stars made their way out to the sky.

I walked over to Syprus and lightly taped her on the shoulder making her wake up.

"What?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Wake up Syprus! We have to confront these people today." I said.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, rolling over so that she was now lying on her stomach.

"Fine but when I'm out of the shower, you better be up." I said as I made my way over to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and got in. The whole time I was in there, I was thinking about the dream I had had. It was so real.

Maybe it was a vision. But daddy would never lay a hand on any one of us. No matter what. Raising his voice, oh yeah, he always did. But hitting? Never!

And Syprus would never talk to mom or daddy like that. She knew better. We all knew better. And telling someone about our secret I knew for a _fact_ she wouldn't do. She's smarter than that.

Maybe half of it was a vision.

But what half?

The same thought kept swimming in my head the whole time I was in the shower, making me lose track of time.

"Vasilia! Hurry the hell up in there! There are other people who need to take a shower, too, you know!" Syprus yelled from the other side of the door.

I quickly finished my shower and put a towel around my body and hair. I quickly put on a little make-up and got out of the bathroom.

Syprus rolled her eyes at me as I passed her.

"Took you fucking long enough." She mumbled as she went into the bathroom.

I walked over to the closet. In it was normal, mortal clothing. Nothing that I nor Syprus, or any other gods or goddesses for that matter, had or would ever wear. It's always gowns and fancy dresses, and heels and fancy sandals. Never jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers.

I looked through the closet and found a somewhat normal dress. It was the same dress from the dream. Light blue and strapless. Now this was strange.

After I finished getting dressed, I took my hair out of the towel and let it fall freely. I then sat on the bed and waited for Syprus to finish getting ready.

Five minutes later she came out in the _same_ outfit as the dream. Wonderful.

She had her hair and makeup done perfectly, but boy did she look mad.

This should be good.

"You used up all the fucking hot water! All of it!" she nearly yelled.

"Oopsie" I said quietly.

She rolled her eyes and sat next to me on the bed.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah... I guess." I said nervously.

"Okay. Let's go." She said.

I stood and opened the door to find someone walking up and down the hallways.

This someone was the _last_ person I wanted to see.

It was Kalona.

I quickly closed the door and sighed.

"What the hell is your problem, Vasilia?" Syprus said still sounding pissed.

I cracked the door just enough to see and showed Syprus. When she saw who was out there she quickly closed the door and whispered to herself. "I thought it was just a dream."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She then told me about the dream she had had. It was the same dream as mine, but from her point of view.

"I had the same dream, Syprus. But, I think part of it was a vision." I said.

"Oh, Goddess," was all she said.

"Syprus... please promise me that you won't do what you did in the dream— changing your appearance in front of everyone. Back-talking to daddy. Telling Kalona about us, _and_ falling in love with him." I said calmly.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I would never, Vasilia. And I will _never_ fall in love with that _thing_." She said 'thing' with such disgust. "And, trust me. I'm not going to screw up a chance like this by back talking dad."

"Okay. Good." I said, not believing one word that came out of her mouth.

"So... you and Stark, huh...?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well. You know..." I could feel the blood rising in my cheeks.

"Okayyyy." She said with a smile.

It always scared me when she smiled. It wasn't normal for her. It's like me when I'm mad. It's scary. But when Syprus is happy, it's a scary sight.

"Is the coast clear?" she asked me.

I slightly opened the door and saw no one in the hall.

"Clear." I said and walked out if the room with my sister by my side.

"Where are we going, anyways?" I asked.

"Well... If your right and it was a vision then we can find Zoey and her friends in the dining hall." Syprus said.

"Right. Okay. Let's go... wait. Where, exactly, _is_ the dining hall?" I asked.

"No clue. I guess we're gonna be walking around for a little while." She said cheerfully.

We walked done the hall into the girls lobby and out the main doors. I looked up at the stars and asked for its guidance. I then had this gut feeling that was telling be were to go. I followed that feeling and sure enough within minutes we were standing outside the dining hall.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." She replied.

I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. And sure enough the whole dining hall went silent and focused on us. Just like in the dream... great!

"Calm down, Vasilia. Your nerves are driving me crazy. I can't handle both of our nerves." Syprus whispered to me.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself with the help of my powers. I also sent calmness to Syprus which she, surprisingly, took. We then made our way over to Zoey Redbird.

Zoey and her group were also staring at us. Every guy with their jaws on the floor. Even the girls.

We approached the table and said, "Hello," together.

"Um... hi." Zoey said.

"Zoey redbird?" Syprus asked.

"That's me." Zoey said "can I help you?"

"Actually, you can. See, we're new here and we thought that you would be the person to go to seeing how you are, after all, the High Priestess. Correct?" Syprus asked.

"Yes. I am. Are you newly marked or transfers?"

"Transfers." I said. We knew everything there is to know about vamps. I mean mom is their goddess and she's taught us for years about the vampyre ways. So, it is like we were Marked. Just... not really...if that even makes sense.

"Oh... so where did you two transfer from?" Zoey asked.

"The New York House of Night. We're sixth formers, by the way." Dang could she lie... well she is goddess of deception...

"We love new York!" the twins said together.

"The stores there are awesome!" Erin said.

"So true twin." Shaunee said.

"So what are your names?" Zoey asked.

"I'm Vasilia." I said.

"Syprus." Syprus said flatly.

"Well this is Erin Shaunee Damien Jack Stevie Rae Aphrodite Darius stark and Loren." Zoey said pointing to each person as she said their names. I froze when she said Stark's name. Goddess, he's cuter in person.

We all said our hellos and waved.

"So... when did y'all get here?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Around six. Well, everyone was sleeping so we just went to secretary and she gave us a room. She also told us to find Zoey in the morning... night... whatever." Syprus said.

"Oh. Well welcome to Tulsa house of night." Stevie Rae said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"So do you guys have any affinities or powers?" Jack asked.

I had a gut feeling that was telling me not to say too much.

So I said, "Yeah. We both do, actually. I can feel positive emotions and can calm and make people happy. Syprus can feel negative emotions and can tell and make someone lie. So I would watch what you say around her. She gets a little angry when you lie to her. I learned that the hard way.

~_flashback_~

_Back when Syprus and I were seven-years-old, Syprus had this stuffed cat that I loved so much. She would always torture it. Throwing it at things. Beating it off. She even ripped its head off. _

_One day my mom went to go talked to my sister in the hall way. I snuck in her room and stool the cat. I quickly ran to my room and hid it under my bed. _

_Syprus came in my room and said, "Vaysa? Do you know where KatKat is?" KatKat was the name of the stuffed cat. _

_"No Syprus." I lied. _

_"You're lying! Where is he?" She yelled. _

_"I don't know!" I yelled back. I glanced down at my bed and glanced back up at Syprus. She noticed and ran towards the bed and found her cat then ran and told mom and dad. _

_I was grounded for 2 weeks. The next morning I woke up with my hair a lot shorter and uneven. And on my table was a note from Syprus. _

_It said, "You stole KatKat. I steal your hair." _

~_end of flashback_~

Syprus was laughing beside be also remembering that day.

"What happened?" Aphrodite asked.

Then Syprus told them about the "beautiful" art work she did to my hair. When she was done telling everyone burst into laughter.

I didn't find it that funny so I said. "It's not funny. It took almost a full 6 months for it to grow back to its normal length!" Which was true.

"When I was 7 my hair went all the way down to my butt. When Syprus cut my hair it way up to my chin. It was terrible."

That just made the table laugh even harder than they already were. I sighed and hung my head making my hear cover my eyes.

"Hey come on Vasilia. you have to admit, it is a funny story." Stark said.

"Yeah…well, I guess it is a little funny." I said shyly.

"So… you got a nickname?" he asked.

"Yeah. Vaysa. But it's getting a little old. But I do love it. Syprus gave me that nickname when we were like 5." I said.

"Awwww! That's so cute." Jack said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you wanna sit? Or are you gonna stand there all day." Aphrodite sneered.

Jack scooted over and I sat down along with Syprus. Just as we sat down Kalona came up to the table. Syprus and I hung our heads so that our hair covered our face. But when he spoke, I froze.

"Hello A-ya."

"What do you want Kalona." she nearly yelled.

"I just came to check on my favorite group of people." He said.

"Liar." Syprus whispered. I kicked her leg from under the table telling her to shut up.

"Who do we have here?" Kalona asked.

"None of your business, Bird Brains." Aphrodite said with a sneer. "So why don't you go back to your nest?"

Syprus snorted before she let out a haughty laugh, which Kalona caught.

"You think that was funny?" He asked.

Syprus lifted her head and looked at Kalona dead in the eye.

Kalona froze when he saw her. I couldn't tell if it was because of who she was or her beauty.

"Well actually," She started. Oh, goddess! Shut up, Syprus. "I did." Here we go...

"Well then. I will see you later A-ya." He said, staring at Syprus.

"Whatever." Zoey mumbled under her breath.

Loren wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. I could feel so much love from the two of them.

Kalona glared at everyone at the table and left.

"Well. Wasn't that a pleasant visit?" Loren said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Hey Syprus. Did you see the way he looked at you?" Shaunee asked.

"Yeah, the only other person Kalona looked at like that was Zoey." Erin added.

"Looks like Kalona has some new eye candy." Shaunee finished.

"You're kidding me right?" Syprus asked.

"They're right Syprus. He only looks at Zoey like that." Damien said.

"Well, shit." Syprus said.

**Soooo, what did you all think? I hope you liked it and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Five: Oh Shit

**Heyyyy, readers! So, here's chapter five of Together We Stand... **

Chapter Five

~_Oh... Shit_~

_Third Person_

Syprus was walking down the House of Night halls, running her fingertips over the stone walls.

She was suddenly exhausted. She slowly sank to the ground, drained.

She didn't understand, at first, until her mother spoke to her.

_There is much Darkness here, Syprus. You are the Goddess of Darkness._ Her voice echoed through my mind.

Syprus mentally groaned. She was being drained by _mortals. Humans. _

There was so much Darkness, vengeance, deception. And it was all coming from her. It was so much stronger than in the Otherworld. There was constant power in the Otherworld. But here, on Earth, there was just her Power.

She was so exhausted and caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kalona standing before her.

"What is wrong, young one?" He finally asked after a long time. Syprus jumped slightly before she opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" She snarled, her eyes flashing briefly before they went back to their soft ruby.

"I was going back to my chamber when I saw you." He said. "You looked a little tired."

"Liar." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Kalona narrowed his eyes at her.

"I speak the truth, young one." He said, anger deep within his eyes. Syprus growled under her breath as she pushed herself up, using the wall for support.

"No you don't." She scoffed, her voice weaker than before. "I would know. I can tell when someone is lying. And, before you try to wiggle yourself out of it, I can also tell when someone is leaving things out or trying to keep the truth from someone without technically "lying". Because, whether you know it or not, that is deception. I can sense deception. Not just lies. I can also sense negative emotions. People pull them from me. I don't have as much Power as I had in New York, There wasn't as much Darkness there as there is here." Her voice was husky and quiet. She cleared her throat and leaned against the wall.

"Do you need help getting to your dorm?" Kalona asked after a long time of silence.

"I don't need your help, Bird Boy." She snapped, her voice stronger, and colder. Kalona's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh, don't even." Syprus said, holding up a hand when Kalona opened his mouth to protest. "Every-damn-body that hates you calls you that."

"I am not a bird." Kalona said blankly.

"You've got wings. You're close enough." Syprus said with a lazy sneer only she could pull off.

"I am an immortal." He defended himself. Syprus snorted before she laughed a husky, haughty laugh.

"That doesn't mean shit to me." She said. "I don't want to catch an diseases."

Kalona's patience was running thin and he had to hold himself back so he wouldn't reach out and snap her neck.

But there was something about this girl that just thought of her being killed, especially by him, made him disgusted.

It was almost like with his A-ya. His Zoey. He loved her so. Not just A-ya, but Zoey herself. But he knew he could, and would, never have her.

"Hel-_lo_." Syprus's voice was stuck-up and bitchy.

Kalona blinked, focusing on the fledgling before him.

"Do you think you could calm the hell down?" She demanded. He blinked at her, confused.

"I do not know what you mean." He said truthfully.

"The fact that you're telling the truth is fucking sad." Syprus said disgusted. "Anger, hatred, Darkness, revenge."

Kalona couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as Syprus hissed the last word. But he was still confused at the accusatory tone in her voice.

"I still do not know what you speak of." He said. Syprus nearly screamed.

"I can feel your pull!" She yelled, frustrated. "You are filled with anger, hatred, and revenge. You get those emotions from me! Without me, those emotions wouldn't even be possible for anyone to feel! I'm too weak to constantly give them to you! I'm not used to having so much pull. Let alone from so many people."

Despite her protest, the immortal, dangerously, gently grabbed Syprus's arm and helped her to her dorm.

"I swear to goddess, if you do not stop with the cold heat thing I will kill you here and now!" Syprus's voice was so cold, so hard, that even Kalona nearly took a step back.

"I am immortal. I cannot die." He said as he pulled back the cold heat that always caused anyone who touched him pleasure.

He was hoping that she couldn't feel his fear. Judging by the smirk on her face, she could.

"Fear." She murmured. She looked up at him. "I have never felt fear from you before."

Kalona was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously. Syprus knew by that comment that she had made a huge mistake.

"Your emotions are very strong. Darkness enhances negative emotions, makes them stronger." Syprus began to explain her gift, without actually telling him about her being a goddess.

"Well, you're immortal. That makes it even stronger." She groaned. "I could feel you all the way in New York. I knew it was you the moment I saw you today. It was a familiar pull, but it was so, so strong. Please. Make it stop."

Syprus hated how he was seeing her weak side. The only one who had seen her like this was Nyx and Erebus. Not even Vasilia had seen her like this before.

She sank to her knees, gripping her head, trying to pull her Power back to her, denying Kalona the emotions she was able to give.

Kalona could feel the pull. It was harder to hold onto the anger, hatred, and revenge that he was so used to feeling.

Kalona leaned down and picked the young girl up in his arms and began to carry her to her dorm room.

"Syprus!" Vasilia yelled as she began to run towards the immortal. "What did you do!"

"I did nothing to her." Kalona said calmly, nodding at Zoey.

"Do not let them see me like this." Syprus said under her breath. She changed her appearance the slightest bit. Her physical appearance stayed the same, but she looked like she was out of it. Fainted.

"What happened?" Zoey demanded.

"She was out when I got here." Kalona said. Syprus couldn't stand the Power he took from her at that one little lie. It seemed like so much when she was limited on Power.

"Take her to the infirmary." Zoey said.

Kalona silently took the young goddess to the infirmary as the gang followed.

_Third Person _

_Zoey & Loren_

Zoey stood next to Syprus's bed, thinking of what to do to heal the girl that lie there.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. Zoey leaned back and smiled, loving the feel of his touch.

"You can do it, Zoey. I know you can." Loren whispered in her ear. Zoey hummed softly before she raised her hands so that they rested right above Syprus.

What happened next shocked Zoey down to the core.

She saw Nyx in her Grove, a small smile on her face as Syprus lay on the ground, arms spread out.

Light wrapped around her, disappearing into her skin, strengthening her.

Nyx looked up and smiled warmly at Zoey.

"You cannot tell anyone Zoey. Word spreads too easily." She said.

"What about Loren?" Zoey asked, unsure. She didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from her lover.

Nyx shook her head.

"I am sorry, Zoey. But you cannot tell anyone." She said sadly.

And that was when something unexpected happened. Zoey shook her head at her goddess.

"I will not tell any of my friends or anyone else. But I will not keep secrets from Loren. He is my heart, my soul, my lover. He's my everything, and I will not keep anything from him." Zoey's voice was strong and sure.

Zoey could tell that Nyx was shocked. She had always done what she said without any amends.

And, at that, Zoey disappeared.

She opened her eyes with a gasp.

"Zoey, love?" Loren asked, concerned.

Zoey looked up at him and smiled softly.

"She's fine." She whispered. She gestured for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Syprus was in the Otherworld. I think... I think she's a goddess." She breathed.

She could feel Loren's shock and disbelief.

"Nyx told me not to tell anyone, even you. But I told her I wasn't going to keep secrets from you. Ever." Zoey said. Loren was stunned silent. She could feel that.

"But, Zoey... this is Nyx!" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. She grinned and shook her head.

"I know that, Loren. But you are my heart, my soul, my lover." He grinned at her last statement. "My everything."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She groaned softly when he pulled away too soon. He smiled warmly and brushed his lips against hers.

"Later." He promised, making her shiver in pleasure. She knew that he could feel everything he did to her. But she didn't care. Not at the moment.

There was a gasp and the two lovers looked down at Syprus.

Her eyes were wide open. They were glimmering a bright, ruby-red, and the color seemed to swirl with a deeper red, like candy.

Slowly, the color began to fade, turning back to the soft red that they usually were.

Suddenly, they flicked to Zoey and Loren. Syprus panicked before she felt her mother's calming presence, telling her that everything was okay.

Syprus slowly sat up.

"You know." She said blandly. Zoey nodded, along with Loren.

"Does anybody else?" Syprus asked.

Zoey shook her head and Syprus nodded slowly. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

"I need to eat and sleep." She said.

"Then you'll be okay, right?" Loren asked, concerned. Syprus nodded wearily.

"But I need to stay away from Kalona. He pulls his anger and hatred and everything else from me." Syprus then explained everything to them.

"So... we need to keep everyone calm... right?" Zoey asked. Syprus nodded.

"Vasilia can do that. She gains Power from the happiness of others." Syprus said, laying her head against Loren's arm.

The Poet Laureate wrapped his arm around the goddess in training. Zoey got on the other side of her and they both took her to her dorm room.

Zoey got her some food and made sure Syprus got to sleep.

Zoey then headed to the Poet's Loft with Loren.

She laid back on his bed. He flicked the lights off before lying down beside her.

He put himself as close to her as possible and Zoey smiled.

She loved the feel of him next to her. She loved him being so close to her, holding her, loving her.

Loren smiled against her neck.

"I feel the same way." He murmured. Zoey froze. Oh goddess! Please don't let me be right! She silently prayed.

"I heard that, too, Zoey." He whispered, laughing softly. Well, hell. She thought miserably.

Loren chuckled and turned Zoey over so she was lying on her back. He leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers.

They kissed for a long time before they pulled away, gasping for air.

Loren ran his lips against her neck, smiling against her skin when she shivered in pleasure.

"Loren?" Zoey asked quietly. She wasn't sure if she should ask it, but she needed to.

"Hm?" He murmured as he continued to trail his lips down to her collarbone, pushing her silk top down past her shoulders.

"Do you love me?" She asked, her voice barely audible. Loren froze.

He looked at her before he smiled the smile he knew she loved so much. Her heart skipped a beat and he grinned down at her.

He slid her shirt up and over her head. He slid his body down as he pulled her jeans off of her perfect body.

He then took her underwear off... then her bra... leaving her lying there. Bare.

He stared at her body hungrily.

He slowly ran his hands up and down her body.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly.

He laid down on top of her, earning a gasp from her when she realized he was, too, bare.

He slowly entered her, earning a moan. The sound was a mix of pleasure and pain. This was only her second time having sex.

After he felt her pain dissipate, he began to thrust into her. After a little while, his pace quickened.

She met his thrusts with her own. Both of them moaning in pleasure.

After they reached their peak, they lay in each others' arms.

Loren nuzzled her neck, making her smile.

"Why do you ask, Zoeybird?" He whispered. It took a second for her to know what he was asking.

"I... I don't know..." He smiled at the heat that rose to her face and neck, and he moaned at the sudden blast of delicious scent of blood that wrapped around him, caressing him, calling him.

Zoey's hand went to his hair, pulling him closer.

"Drink. Please." She whispered huskily.

He obliged, eagerly. Zoey was amazed at how he could control himself. When it came to blood, she was almost as bad as the Red fledglings _before_ they were turned to good fledglings.

Loren chuckled as he pulled away, running his tongue over the bite mark, sealing it shut.

"You're still a fledgling, Zoey." He said, burying his face in her neck with a sigh. Her arms went around him. "Not only that, but you're still just a third former. You don't have nearly as much control as I do, because I'm a vampyre. See how that works?" His tone had turned teasing as he looked up at her.

She was scowling at the ceiling. He smiled and kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheek, before gently pressing his lips to hers.

She turned her head away from him, a small smile on her face.

But that smile soon faded as she turned back to him.

He grinned and kissed her again. She let out a small hum as he pulled away.

"I love you, Zoey Redbird." He said softly. "Always have, always will."

He couldn't help but laugh at the feelings that ran through his little priestess when he said those words.

Zoey threw her arms around him and kissed him as hard as she could.

Loren held her tightly against him, never wanting to let go.

He could hear the same thoughts running through Zoey's head. But then, a sudden, unwelcome, thought ran through her head as she pulled away.

She knew Stark loved her. No... she knew Stark was _in_ love with her. She had felt an instant connection with him, too, but... she had Loren. She loved him more than anything.

But... she knew that Stark was her soul mate. But, there can't be just one soul mate for one person on the entire planet. There has to be at least a few soul mates for the same person because, if there was only one, people would rarely be with someone they really loved. They would never find their soul mate.

Loren was hers. Which kind of sucked. Not only did she find her soul mate, but she found two of them. And that was just weird.

Loren wrapped his arms around the High Priestess.

"It isn't that weird, Zoeybird." He said, his voice quiet. "A long time ago, there was this girl, Evangeline." And so he told her about the young fledgling that he had fallen in love with. The fledgling that had held him and comforted him when he was in pain. The one who had died in his arms, rejecting the Change.

Zoey turned in Loren's arms, wrapping hers around him. She could feel the heartbreak through their Imprint and she hated it.

"What was her name again?" Zoey asked, getting a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Evangeline. Why?" Loren asked, feeling that same feeling within Zoey.

Zoey thought long and hard, but she couldn't quite figure it out. It was right there in front f her, but she couldn't quite reach it.

"Zoey?" Loren whispered, concerned. She looked up at him and shook her head. She caressed his cheek and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, love. I know how it feels to have someone you love die in your arms." She said, remembering that horrible day.

Loren pulled her closer to him, forgetting all about Stevie Rae.

"But she's okay now, isn't she? You saved her... and the others." Loren said, finding anything to say to comfort her. Zoey nodded, but there was still that sadness within her.

"But she's still not that same." She said. "I mean... I know dying and then undying is bound to make someone different but... it's like I never feel safe around her. Sometimes she's my best friend, and sometimes... sometimes she's a dark stranger. And I don't like it. I... I think she's hiding something. No. She's hiding two somethings." She cocked her head to the side. There was a tingly feeling running throughout her entire body, telling her almost exactly what her best friend was hiding.

"For a few months. She's been hiding one of them for a longer time. The other is new... she... she still doesn't... she doesn't like it but... she has no control over it. Argh!" She groaned in frustration, the answer right there. She couldn't place it, though. She could get almost anything, but not the actual answer to the questions.

She shook her head and laid back down in the bed. Loren lay next to her, holding her close.

She snuggled closer to him with a happy sigh.

"I love you, Loren." She said.

"I love you, too, Zoey." He whispered, his voice so filled with love, she couldn't help but to smile.

_Third Person_

Syprus blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the pitch blackness of her room.

She sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She quietly got up, and left the room.

Fledglings sat outside their dorms, talking with each other, laughing, and all around having a good time.

But Syprus knew better. Darkness still lingered here, and not just because of Kalona. She worked very close with Darkness himself. She had even spoken to him a few times. So she could see it lingered above every head of every fledgling.

Syprus slowly made her way down the halls, her eyes watching each fledgling closely. As she went by, their eyes went to her.

They looked at her in fear. Some of them were wary, though, unsure if she was good or evil.

She could feel a certain pull on her and she groaned softly. Someone was lying. But, unlike with Kalona, they were small lies. They weren't important. It wouldn't effect anyone else.

But that didn't mean she didn't feel its pull. And that didn't mean it made her any less tired.

She angrily followed the trail that would lead her to the liar.

There were two fledglings, a guy and a girl.

The girl was a brunette. Her eyes were green and she had a very slim figure. She had kind of a bitch face, though, which was unfortunate for her because everyone who looked at her would immediately think _bitch! _

The guy had short blonde hair and dark eyes. He was well built, she could tell, as he leaned over the girl, smiling seductively.

"Come on, baby. You know I love you." He said. Syprus narrowed her eyes at the lie, trying to pull the Power back to her so he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Then why have you been hanging out with Becca?" The girl asked, wanting to believe it. Syprus cocked her head to the side and slightly towards the guy.

She could see little bits and pieces of his memories. He had been with Becca. They had been making-out, half naked, all night.

"I was blowing her off. She keeps pestering me about getting together." The guy said. He kissed her gently on the lips. "But I only want, I only love, you."

"Liar." Syprus said clearly and calmly. The girl gasped as they both looked in her direction.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy demanded.

"I'm Syprus. Transfer student. I'm Erik's fledgling." She said, calmly walking towards the two. "Oh, yeah! And my gift is that I can feel negative emotions and I can sense any type of deception. Like, oh, I dunno... _lying_."

She folded her arms across her chest, giving the guy a pointed look.

"What is she talking about?" The girl asked, suspicious. The guy gave her an innocent I'm-so-pissed-off look.

"I have no idea." He lied.

"Liar." Syprus said calmly. If he kept on with the lying, she would be out before she was even up for thirty minutes. "See, here's the thing. When people lie, it pulls power from me. Don't ask, I don't know why. Anyways, any kind of deception will pull Power from me. It makes me weak and exhausted and, honestly? Downright pissed."

She cocked her head to the side, standing right in front of the boy.

"I have a bit of a temper." She said with an angelic smile. "So I suggest you stop lying."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied. Before he could continue, Syprus had him pinned to the wall, her hand tight around his neck as the boy's feet were lifted off the floor.

"I told you to stop lying." She growled, not reacting at all when the girl screamed.

Just then, Becca came running down the hall, along with her group.

"Ohmigoddess!" She screamed. "Put him down, you freak!"

Syprus paid them no attention. She did, however, cock her head towards Becca.

She instantly pulled out and shook her head in disgust.

"The things running through her head are disgusting. And," She continued. "What makes them even worse, is that they are memories. You were fucking Becca, weren't you?"

The boy grasped at her hand, trying to pry it away.

"Weren't you!" Syprus's voice was powerful and demanding.

"Yes." The boy gasped. And, just like that, Syprus let him go. The boy fell to the floor just as Zoey, Loren, and the gang rounded the corner. Along with Kalona.

"What is going on here!" He demanded.

The girls seemed to cringe at the anger in his voice.

"I can't believe you!" The first girl screamed. Syprus closed her eyes before she slowly opened them again. This girl was murderous.

Vasilia looked at Syprus. Syprus met her gaze and nodded very slightly at the pissed off chick.

Vasilia went over to the panicked group until she was standing in front of the girl.

"You need to calm down." She said, her voice taking on a hint of eeriness.

The girl wasn't taking the calm serenity.

Syprus gave Vasilia a meaningful look. She had to force the emotions on the girl. There was no way out of it.

Vasilia nodded and turned back to the girl.

"You need to calm down." She said again. This time, her voice was of an angel.

The girls eyes clouded over before they flashed again. This time, she was even more pissed. She was taking even more Power.

Syprus put her hand to her head as she became tired once more. Things seemed to blur a little around the edges, and Vasilia began to panic.

"You will calm down. Now!" Vasilia's voice had a hint of goddess-like power to it.

The girl's eyes glazed over and Syprus sighed as the Power was given back to her.

Vasilia let the girl go, biting her lip. The girl blinked a few times before she shook her head. Vasilia wrapped her arm around the fledgling and headed down the hall towards the girls dorm.

"What is your name?" She asked her.

"Anna Manson." The girl replied, still in a haze. Vasilia nodded.

"I'm Vasilia. I'm a transfer from the New York House." She explained. "I'm a sixth former, by the way. What are you?"

"F-Fourth former." The girl stuttered over the confusion of what had just happened.

"It's okay." Vasilia said softly. "Everything will be okay."

The began to cry and Vasilia held her close, comforting her with the words she was taught to say in times like these.

Syprus sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She then turned towards the gang. Zoey looked paler than usual and Kalona looked downright pissed.

"I really need to work on blocking people." She said bluntly.

"What the hell just happened!" Zoey explained.

"You cuss." Aphrodite snorted. Zoey glared at her, a look so furious and dangerous that even the infamous Aphrodite LaFont was scared.

Zoey then turned her glare to Syprus.

"What in the hell were you thinking!" She demanded.

"What!" Syprus said innocently. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You could've killed him." Syprus snorted.

"Seriously, Zoey?" She said sarcastically. "I wasn't going to kill him."

"He's unconscious." Zoey said. Syprus opened her mouth to say something then snapped it shut, looking down at the boy.

"Oh." She said. Loren laughed almost silently. Zoey turned to him, folding her arms across her chest. He composed himself instantly, reverting his gaze to anywhere but hers.

"Why the hell are you, Bird Brains?" Aphrodite asked in disgust.

Kalona glared at the Prophetess of Nyx.

Instead of backhanding her, like he wanted to, he turned to Zoey.

"My, A-ya. I must speak to you." He said calmly. Aphrodite snorted, choking on her laugh.

"'Must'? Who in the hell says 'must'?" She said.

A burst of laughter escaped Syprus's lips, not like she ever tried to stop it.

Kalona growled at Syprus.

"What do you find so amusing, Fledgling?" He asked, his voice dangerous.

"One, it's Syprus. Two, what she just said was hilarious. I mean, seriously. No one says must anymore unless it's absolutely necessary." She said. "You could have said, 'I need to speak with you', or, 'I need to talk to you', or what-the-hell-ever. But 'must'?" She began to crack up again. "That's what happens when you've been alive for over a thousand years."

Kalona was close to exploding. But, for once, Syprus paid no attention to the Power he was pulling. He had enough to last several lifetimes before he needed a refill from her.

"Come, my A-ya." Kalona said.

"That's another thing I don't get." Syprus said, her hands on her hips. "A-ya was made to trap you. Which she did. And you were trapped for centuries. Why in the hell would you want someone who trapped you in the earth for, like, ever?"

Kalona didn't have an answer for that so he just stared at the young goddess like he didn't know what she was.

"And, seriously. She was made of the earth, right?" She said. He nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going.

"Okay. So... you basically fell in love with dirt." She said bluntly. That was hit for Zoey. She sank to the ground, laughing so hard that she had to clutch her sides.

"And, like, you hate the earth 'cause... you're a bird. So... why did you fall in love with a dirt doll? I was thinking more along the lines of a raven or an eagle or something." Syprus said all of this straight-faced, but she was cracking up inside.

Zoey had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. The Twins were holding onto each other as they laughed. Damien bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, and Jack covered his mouth as he laughed.

"Enough!" All laughing ceased as Kalona's voice boomed and echoed through almost the entire House of Night.

Syprus stared up at the fallen immortal calmly as he towered over her.

"What? Not my fault you've got wings." She said with a smirk.

"Come with me." He said, his voice filled with anger.

She followed him to his chamber.

She sat down on his bed with a sigh.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" He nearly yelled. Syprus looked up at the immortal and was shocked at what she found.

He reminded her so much of her father. He used to be good, she knew that. Nyx didn't talk much about him, but she had told them that he had used to be good, used to be her warrior.

For the first time in her entire life, Syprus felt sorry for someone. She felt sorry for this fallen immortal that stood before her.

Her eyes filled with tears and the soft red of them turned to a perfect ruby red. They didn't glimmer dangerously or sparkle with anger and vengeance.

Instead, they were filled with a deep sadness.

Kalona blinked at her in shock. He was confused at her reaction, and didn't know how to react, himself.

"I know you used to be good." She finally spoke. "I know you used to be Nyx's warrior." It felt so weird to call her mother by her name. She had always called her as, well, mom. Never Nyx. And Erebus was always daddy.

Kalona was frozen, stunned and pained by this statement. What made it even worse was the fact that it was true.

He had been good. He was even Nyx's warrior. The warrior of the goddess that he loved so dearly. The same goddess who had thrown him out, banishing him from the Otherworld.

"I don't know what happened." Syprus said with a sniffle. "But I do know that you used to be good. Mom told me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she gasped and covered her mouth.

She hadn't been at the House for twenty-four hours and she had already slipped up.

"Your mother?" Kalona asked, confused.

_Mom! What do I do!_ Syprus begged her mother silently.

_Follow your heart, daughter. _Her mother's voice was like a bell in her head.

Syprus took a deep breath as she made her decision.

"My mother. Well, she's not my birth mother." Syprus began. "When Vasilia and I were little, we were in a horrible accident. We appeared in this weird place. It was beautiful. There was a woman waiting for us. Even though we didn't have a clue who she was, we ran towards her. She held us close and told us everything would be alright. She would take care of us." A single tear fell down Syprus's face and she quickly wiped it away.

Syprus wasn't lying. There was no deception in the story she was telling. The only thing that wasn't true was the part about Vasilia. She hadn't been there. She had already been in the Otherworld. They were the exact same age. They looked exactly the same. They were twins in every way except for blood.

Syprus remembered the horrible day.

"I was so scared. I didn't know anyone. I didn't know where I was." She whispered. "I... I never left Nyx's side. I was always with her, always holding onto her." She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"After a few years, when I was, technically, twenty-five, she let Vasilia and I look down on Earth. Vasilia was the only other person that could come near me. She was the only one I would even talk to, besides Nyx." She took a deep breath and continued on with her story.

"The first thing I was drawn to was a cave." She spoke slowly, her voice grim and almost emotionless. "I sensed a lot of anger, desperation, hatred, hurt. So many horrible things. I asked mom what it was; what was in there. She looked at me and told me that there was something bad in there. I asked her what it was, but she wouldn't tell me.

"For five more years I stressed over what was in the cave. I would watch the cave almost all day, every day. And soon, I began to feel more of the feelings I had felt in the beginning." Syprus's eyes were far away, lost in memory, as she told the fallen immortal her dreadful past.

"One day, mom ran over to me and pulled me away from the portal-like whole. Vasilia was crying in daddy's arms. She looked so scared. There were Marks all over her body, Marks I had only seen on mom. Vasilia had looked at me. When she saw me, her eyes went wide and she screamed and cried harder." She looked pained, and Kalona had a strange feeling within him. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, make her forget her pain and misery.

"I had looked at myself in the mirror in mom's room. I would only sleep with her. It was miraculous. Anyways, I had begun to cry. I had never wanted this. I was supposed to be human. I was supposed to grow up, have kids, a wonderful husband, and everything was supposed to be perfect." Syprus laughed bitterly and shook her head. She looked at Kalona.

"Humans rarely ever get what they want. You plan out your entire life when you're a kid, and then you learn to realize that none of those things will ever happen the way you want them." She took a deep, shaky breath before she went on.

"I had been hiding in the Grove for almost two years by then. Erebus found me and told me that I couldn't hide in there forever. I told him that I never wanted this. That I was supposed to be alive and human and everything was supposed to go my way. He just looked at me and laughed."

"You have to take what you get. Because what you get is better than nothing." A familiar voice said.

Syprus absently grasped the ruby stone that she had worn for almost twenty years now.

"He gave me this stone that same day. He told me that I was a ruby type girl." She laughed and wiped away her tears. "Finally, I came out. It had been about a week since he had told me that and gave me the stone. I went to Nyx and didn't even bother with pretenses or acting like a little angel. I simply asked, "What's in the cave, Nyx". She then took me and Vasilia over to the sparkling river that she seems to love so much." Syprus rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"She told us about what was in the cave and that it was evil." Syprus went on with a heavy sigh. "And then I asked her who it was. She looked so sad when she answered that it broke my heart. I had never seen her so sad before. I didn't like it. "Kalona", she had said. And, at that moment, I hated the name. I hated the thing that was in the cave. I wanted it dead. If it wasn't immortal I would've found a way to kill it."

She then looked at Kalona.

"I went over to the Earth Watcher and called that place to me. It was then that I felt it. Two things that I hated the most, yet they called to me like blood to a vampyre. Vengeance and Deception." Her hand tightened around the stone and the ruby became really warm, the skin of her hand glowing slightly from the light of the stone.

"And that was the same day I became what I am today." She said abruptly as she stood. "So, there's the answer to your question. I'm a freak and my life was ruined by stupid mortals."

Syprus headed for the door but Kalona stopped her.

He grabbed her by the wrist, and she froze.

He slowly pulled her to his chest and wound his arms around her.

"Please." He whispered, his voice nearly inaudible. "Do not cry."

Syprus was shocked by this statement.

Kalona lead Syprus to his bed. She laid down, and he lay beside her.

She was like a statue, stuck in the past, stuck in that horrible memory. The memory she had tried so hard to forget.

"Sh, do not cry." Kalona whispered, gently wiping her tears away. Syprus was shocked even more when she felt Darkness, vengeance, hatred, and all of those negative emotion, replaced by Light. She couldn't sense what those emotions where, she could only guess, just as any other mortal would.

Kalona's arms went around her. She loved the warmth he brought her. She didn't ever want him to let her go.

She could feel the stone glowing, and she knew that her parents were watching. She also knew that they weren't happy with her decision.

"Syprus." An all too familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Syprus turned in Kalona's arms, coming face-to-face with her mother.

She shot out of bed and stood straight.

Nyx gave her daughter a disapproving look. She was scared for her daughter. Kalona was too dangerous. No one could save him. She didn't believe Zoey could save him anymore, either. He was too evil, to gone, to be saved.

"You need to stay away from him, Syprus." She said, not paying any attention to her fallen warrior.

"I feel... I feel... what is it...?" Syprus trailed off, confused and frustrated. She could sense some of the emotions from Kalona, but she could not place them. She had never felt them before, not even within herself.

"Syprus?" Nyx touched her daughter's arm and immediately knew what her daughter was feeling. Her face went hard, almost cold.

"Mother? What's wrong..." Syprus trailed off as she realized what she was feeling. "Love. But it's not coming from you... obviously. So..." She trailed off once more and she slowly turned to Kalona.

His eyes were filled with awe and adoration as he gazed at his goddess. He was filled with love, banishing the Darkness from his soul. But, of course, as soon as she left, Darkness would return, taking over every essence of his being.

"Oh... shit." Syprus breathed. Everything was suddenly put in its place. "That's how you fell. You loved her. Like... loved her, loved her. She found out. But... I don't understand. Pieces are still missing from my awesome brain that thinks without me having to do any work." She looked at her mother, confused.

Nyx took a deep breath and shook her head. Syprus looked at Kalona, asking. He glanced at her, then Nyx, then back to Syprus. He shook his head.

"Why not!" She demanded, pouting.

Kalona finally stood.

"I do not disobey my goddess." He said simply. Syprus snorted.

"Really? 'Cause it looked like you did. Tell me, did she tell you to rape all of those women and slave all of those men?" She said with a sneer.

Nyx grabbed Syprus firmly by the arm and pulled her to her.

"Syprus!" She said, her voice stern. "That's enough."

"Really? 'Cause I don't think so. I want to know what the hell is going on between y'all and I want to know now!" Her voice held the power of a goddess, once more and Nyx flinched, but said nothing.

Syprus finally looked at Kalona. She cocked her head to the side and slightly towards him.

She saw Kalona. His wings were white. He stood by Nyx. He looked ever bit a—

"Holy shit!" Syprus yelled. She looked between the two before she rested her glare on her mother. "He was your warrior!" Nyx's sad eyes met her daughter's, confirming that she was, indeed, right.

"And you never thought to tell me? And... why isn't he there now?" Syprus demanded, her voice harsh. Nyx looked at Kalona, her face going hard again.

Kalona bowed his head, ashamed.

"Because he is banished from the Otherworld, body and soul." Nyx said. Syprus gawked at her mother.

"You... you banished him?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper now. "Why?"

"Because I loved her." Kalona whispered. Syprus blinked at him.

Syprus shook her head at her mother.

"You banished him for that?" She said, disgusted and appalled.

"What else would I do?" Nyx demanded.

"Oh, I dunno, tell him to deal with it or just don't do anything. Let him down gently. Emphasis on gently." Syprus was über-pissed. Her stone was glowing bright along with her eyes. Power blew around them.

"Syprus! Calm down!" Nyx's voice was firm but held a hint of fear.

Syprus hissed a long hiss at the Goddess of Night. The anger overwhelmed her and she lunged.

Kalona immediately put himself in front of his goddess. He threw Syprus backwards, knowing that there was no way he could just hold her, keeping her from Nyx.

Syprus hit the wall but caught herself. Her nails dug into the stone wall. She pushed herself off the wall but Kalona already knew what she was going to do. He caught her by the throat and threw her down onto the floor, holding her there.

Syprus struggled to get free but his hand tightened.

"Do you have any sanity in that head of yours?" Kalona demanded.

Syprus snarled at him, a sound that made even her mother take a step back.

Nyx was shocked. After all of these years, Kalona was still dead set on protecting her. Even after she had banished him from his home.

"Why do you protect her, Nephiliam?" Syprus snapped, her voice feral.

"Because I love her." He said, cocking his head to the side. "Now, can you behave?"

Syprus snarled.

"If you attack her again, I'll send you back to the Otherworld. Again I ask, can you behave?" He asked firmly, his hand tightening. Syprus glared at him but stopped struggling.

Kalona let her go, relaxing when she didn't try to get away. He stood, staying close to Nyx in case Syprus tried to attack again.

Syprus slowly stood, glaring at the two immortals. The goddess and her warrior.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Syprus asked Nyx.

"Why would I?" Nyx countered.

"Why wouldn't you?" Syprus pushed. Nyx sighed.

"You know what, fine. Tell me this: Why did you banish him? Or you could answer this: Do you love him?" Syprus asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Nyx was stunned silent.

"Just answer the damn questions." Syprus said, getting impatient. Nyx took a deep breath.

"I banished him because he loved me in the wrong way. I didn't tell you because it didn't concern you." Nyx avoided the last question, which Syprus instantly picked up.

"Do you love him?" She asked simply. Nyx hesitated.

"That is hard to answer." She said. Syprus cocked her head. It always was hard to read her mother. She was so good at blocking people.

"Care to elaborate?" Syprus said with a sneer as she sat down on Kalona's bed.

"He was more than a friend, not yet a lover." Nyx answered shortly. Syprus felt a little deception in her answer and she raised a brow.

"I felt that." She said. Nyx tensed. "Don't make me reach into that head of your, Nyx. You know I will."

"We were close." Nyx answered slowly. Syprus nodded for her to go on. When she didn't, Syprus sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's a yes or no question, Mother." Syprus said.

"Yes." Nyx mumbled. Syprus smiled.

"Like that? Did you love him like he loved you?" Syprus asked.

"Yes." Nyx said through gritted teeth. Syprus grinned.

"Now. That wasn't so hard, was it?" She said sweetly.

Kalona was stunned silent. He looked down at his little goddess before a slow smile stretched across his face.

Nyx felt his eyes on her and met his gaze.

Kalona wrapped his arms around her. He they just stood there, him holding her.

"Well," Syprus said brightly. "How 'bout them apples."

**And there you go. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter Six: The Truth is Out

**A/N hey guys! Here is your next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

~_The Truth is Out_~

_Vasilia_

I had just brought Anna back to her room. I feel so sorry for that girl. I mean she just found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her for goddess sake. I sure would be mad.

I was on my way back to the girls' dorm. Sitting on the couches in the lobby were Zoey, Loren, Stevie Rae and Stark.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down between Stevie Rae and Stark.

"Hey" Zoey, Loren and Stevie Rae said.

"Hey, V." Stark said.

"V? Where did you get that from?" I asked him shyly.

I didn't even know this boy for 24 hours and he already gave me a nickname. Wow.

"I don't know... do you mind if I call you that?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind." I answered a little too fast.

"Okay." He said flashing his famous cocky smile.

"Is your sister alright, V?" Stevie Rae asked using my new nickname.

"Um, yeah. She should be fine..." I said awkwardly.

"Vasilia, can Loren and I talk to you in the kitchen?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." I said as I got off the couch.

When we entered the kitchen Zoey checked to see if anyone was there. When she saw that no one was there she began to talk.

"Okay... now this might sound weird, but I think Syprus is a goddess."

When she said that, I froze.

"How do you know that?" I asked

"When Syprus was passed out, I saw her in the Otherworld with Nyx. She told me not to tell anyone. I told Nyx that I would only tell Loren… she didn't look to happy though." She said in a hushed tone so that no one who passed would hear.  
Oh goddess. What do I do mom?

_You might as well tell them the whole story. And tell Zoeybird I am not mad at her and that I understand where she is coming from_. My mother's voice whispered in my head.

"She said that she is not mad at you, and that she understands where you are coming from." I told Zoey repeating the same words my mother told me.

"How did you…?" Zoey asked looking confused.

"Let me start from the beginning. When I was around five-years-old, my real mother died from cancer. My father didn't take it very well. He would get mad with every little thing. He would always take that anger out on me. He would beat me every day for months and months. He wouldn't stop. He was always mad for no reason. Sometimes I would think he just beat me because he enjoyed seeing me in pain.

"One day he brought this woman home and tried to have sex with her. She rejected him and ran out of the house. And of course he was angry. He was planning on getting some and he was gonna get it. Only he didn't go after the women. He had sex with me. He raped me." I took a deep shaky breath. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"While he raped me, he would beat me. He beat me so bad that I passed out. When I woke up, I was naked, and in some kind of woods. There were bruises and deep cuts all over my body. I was so scared. I remember how I wished that I would just die. This way, I would never have to live with this memory.

"I just sat there in the woods for hours. I could feel myself slipping away, little by little, but not fast enough. The pain was just too much to bear. Just as I was about to slip away, a gorgeous woman appeared before me. She was talking to me but I couldn't hear anything. She held out her hand, and I took it. Before I knew it, I was in the Otherworld, and I was all healed.

"Her name was Nyx. And she raised me as her own, along with Erebus. They became my parents, and I was so thankful to have them with me. A few years later, Nyx did the same to Syprus. It's strange because we looked alike and had the same birthday. It was like we were separated at birth.

"Nyx... mom... let us look over the earth. I would always go to this mountain and watch the night sky, while Syprus was always drawn to this one cave. A few years later, I gained Marks that only gods and goddesses have. And so did Syprus. That was the day that Syprus and I became goddesses. Goddess of Darkness and of Light; Vengeance and Deception, and Happiness and the Stars."

_Mom, please bring my Marks back... just so I can show them._ I asked silently.

I then felt a burning sensation all over my body. Zoey and Loren both gasped as they saw my Marks.

"They're beautiful." Loren said, amazed.

"Thank you." I said to him. "Thank you, mom. You may take them now." I said aloud. I took a deep breath and continued my story.

"I am the Goddess of Light. Happiness and Stars. I have many powers. I can feel positive emotions and I can calm people. But I do not force people to take the calmness. I would only force them if it was a must do. I also control the stars. I put them in the sky and take them out of the sky using my special lantern. I create shooting stars and constellations. And the stars shine based on what mood I am in; if I am happy, the stars will shine bright, and if I am _not_, they would be dull and lifeless.

"I also have visions when I am asleep. They come to me as dreams, which are very difficult to tell whether or not they really _are_ a dream. But I always could tell... for the most part.

"Syprus is the Goddess of Darkness. Vengeance and Deception. She, too, has many powers. She can feel negative emotions and can make people lie. She can also sense any type of deception. She could blow things up at any time, and has a very short temper.

"She can also change her appearance; her face structure, hair color, eye color, body type, voice, scent, and even blood. But it's weird. Whenever she got into trouble, she would change her appearance so that daddy, Erebus, wouldn't find her. But he always knew." I laughed at the memory.

"Yesterday, it was our birthday, and we begged mom and dad to let us come down here, to Earth. It took a lot of persuading from Syprus to let us go. But mom said that we can't let _anyone_ know who and _what_ we are. So I beg of you, _please_ do not tell a _soul_." I said to them.

"Don't worry, V. I promise you that Loren and I will not tell a soul." Zoey said as she brought me into a big, bear hug.

"Thanks Z." I said. "Let's go back before they file a missing persons report." I said with a little laugh.

They both nodded, and we walked back to the lobby and took our seats.

"Is everything okay?" Stark asked.

"Yep. Everything's fine." I assured him with a very little flirty smile.

He flashed me his famous cocky smile again before focusing on the TV that was on. We just sat there and watch some show called _Ghost Adventures_ until it dawned on me.

"Where _is_ Syprus, anyways?" I asked the group.

"She went off with Kalona to his room." Stark said.

"Oh, no." I whispered.

"Are you okay, V?" Zoey asked

"Not if Syprus losses every bit of her sanity." I said, beginning to panic.

"What are you talking about V?" Zoey asked.

"I had a vision of this last night." I said, not caring that Stark and Stevie Rae heard. As long as they didn't know I was a goddess, I didn't matter.

I got up off the couch and ran to goddess-knows-where. I let the stars guide me to Kalona's room.

"V! Where you going?" Stark yelled, running after me.

"To save my sister from losing her mind!" I yelled back, running with everything I had.

"Well, wait up! I'm coming with you!" He yelled, trying to keep up with me.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Stark." I said, slowing down until he was next to me.

"You can't make me change my mind. Now let's go." He said starting to run even faster.

We ran and ran until we came to these huge doors. I swung them open and yelled, "Don't do it Syprus!" But it was too late.

Syprus looked devilish, and Kalona was standing next to mom—

Wait! _MOM_!

"Oh goddess. I'm too late." I said.

I turned around and found Stark all wide eyed and mouth wide open.

"Oopsie." I said looking at mom.

I walked over to Syprus and looked her dead in the eye.

"You promised," was all I said.

Her eyes then went from a ruby red to their original soft red.

"Oh goddess... Vasilia I am so sorry. It just slipped out and, and... oh goddess mom I am so, so, so, so, so sorry."

She ran over to mom and dropped to her knees. She hugged her knees as if she was a child again. "Mom, please forgive me! I didn't mean it! I couldn't control myself! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Syprus started doing something I never seen her do before: Cry.

"Mom?" Stark asked.

I looked at him and said, "I promise I'll explain everything... if we're still here that is." I said the last part looking at mom.

She was bending down cradling Syprus in her arms. "It's okay, my daughter. I forgive you. I understand that this power is too much to handle, but you still need to learn how to control yourself. I will give you one more chance, Syprus. One more time and you will be going home with your father and I." She said.

"Oh, thank you mom!" Syprus said giving mom a giant hug.

I joined into the hug and gave Syprus and mom a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you both, so much." Mom said.

"We love you, too, mother." Syprus and I said together.

We all pulled apart and mom said, "I must go back to the Otherworld. I will be watching over you two. Don't forget that." She looked at Kalona. "I am truly sorry for what I did years ago. I didn't know what else to do at the time. You will not come back with me to the Otherworld. I am giving you a task, Kalona. Watch over my daughters and make sure no harm comes to them. Protect them as you would protect me. When your task is over and you have succeeded, you may come back to the Otherworld."

Kalona nodded and bowed in respect. Then mom slowly faded back to the Otherworld.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Stark said.

I looked at Syprus and she just winked at me. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was thinking about that little romance scene Stark and I had in the dream.

I shook my head at her and walk towards Stark. "Come on."

"Where we going?" he asked

"My room." I said with a shy smile. "I'll explain everything there."

"Oh... okay," was all he said.

We walked in complete, awkward silence till we reached my room. We walked in and I locked the door behind me. I sat on the bed and took a deep breath. I patted the spot next to me motioning him to sit. He did as I asked and said, "So?"

I took another deep breath and told him the same story I did Loren and Zoey not even fifteen minutes ago up to the point of the rape. I couldn't hold myself as well as I had before. I accidentally let out a single tear.

Stark brought his hand to my face and wiped the tears away. What he did next shocked me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

I continued the story and Stark listened intently. When I finished, Stark looked at me in awe.

"So... you're a goddess?" He asked even though I just said it.

"Yeah... well Goddess in Training." I said.

"And Nyx and Erebus are you parents?" he asked.

"Yep. Well foster parents... I guess... but I consider them my real parents."

"Wow..." He said still in shock. "What did your Marks look like before your mom had to take them?"

I pulled away from Stark and stood up in front of him. I closed my eyes and silently asked mom to return my Marks to me for a little while.

I felt a familiar burning sensation and opened my eyes. All of my marks where there. I lifted my hair and turned around so that he could see the Marks that were on my neck, shoulders, arms and back.

I felt figures tracing my marks that were on my shoulder and arm. I put my hair down and turned back to Stark coming face to face with him.

"They're beautiful." He said in a hushed tone.

"Thank you. I wish I could keep them with me while I'm here but no one must know who I am. Please promise me that you won't tell a soul."

He just looked at me. His head slowly lowered and before I knew it his lips were brushing against mine.

"I promise." He said. He then pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was so sweet and simple. Yet it was like fire works on Fourth of July.

I pulled away and blushed.

"I wanted to do that since I met you. Even though it was only earlier today, I feel like I've known you my whole life." He said.

"I like you a lot, V."

I was speechless. He bent down and gave me one last kiss, breaking me out of my frozen like state.

"I like you, too, Stark."

Just then there was a loud knock at the door. I just ignored it. I was too lost in Stark's deep chocolate brown eyes.

The knocking became louder and louder till the door exploded.

I turned around to see who was there and Syprus was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Okay, lovebirds, break it up!" Syprus said.

"Syprus!" I whined like a little girl.

Stark laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later, V." he said with his cocky slime

"Bye, Stark." I said shyly.

"Bye, Syprus." Stark said on the way out of my room.

"Bye!" Syprus sang.

Once Stark was out of the room I slapped Syprus on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" She asked.

"You know what that was for." I almost yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to act innocent.

"Whatever." I said, and fell face first into my bed.

"So? How was it?" She asked

"Amazing. Like Fourth of July fireworks." I said smiling in my head.

"Vasilia and Stark, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Syprus sang.

I threw my pillow at her and said, "You're so immature."

She laughed and threw the pillow back at me. We then had a fifteen minute pillow fight. I started to get tired and yawned. While I was yawning Syprus hit me in the face with her pillow.

"Come on. I'm tired!" I said, yawning again.

"Okay. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She said.

I went to bed with a smile on my face and a Stark filled dream.

**There you go! I know its short but I know for a fact that the next one will be long! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter Seven: First Day

**Heyyyy. I know y'all hate us 'cause we made you wait for this chapter, but here it is. Finally! Enjoy. Oh! And if you don't review, you don't get ANYTHING! **

Chapter Seven

~_First Day_~

_Third Person_

Syprus took a deep breath as she went into the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

First impressions were everything. She had learned that by watching Earth from the Otherworld for so long.

She put on a golden halter top with real gold laced through the golden thread. She put on a super short, denim miniskirt.

She pulled her hair up, letting a few locks of perfect ringlets hang on either side of her face.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers over the ruby that rest between her breasts.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and made her way out of the bathroom.

Vasilia blinked slowly, her eyes widening when she saw her sister.

"What the hell!" She nearly screeched. "You look like a... a... _a whore_!"

Syprus rolled her eyes.

"No. I look hot. There's a difference." She said, bringing the Syprus Bravado out.

Vasilia shook her head as she went into the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. She wore dark "skinny" jeans and a white top with real silver woven through the white thread.

"Let's go." Syprus said excitedly. Vasilia bit her lip, touching the diamond that rested on her chest.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Syprus gave her an odd look.

"You're scared?" Syprus snorted and grabbed her gold purse. "Come on."

As soon as Syprus walked into Vamp Soc class, every pair of eyes went to her.

She grinned seductively at the guys whose eyes roamed every inch of my body.

"See something you like?" She purred.

"Oh my goddess." Zoey said as she walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Z." Syprus said with a smirk.

"Everyone, this is Syprus. Syprus, this is everyone. Now sit down." Zoey said, sounding miserable.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Syprus as she sat on the top of one of the desks. She crossed her leg in a way that made the guys drool even more so than they already were.

"When I said sit down, I meant in the chair." Zoey snapped.

Syprus gave Zoey a warning look as she sat down in the chair.

Classes seemed to go on forever, and Syprus was über-relieved when they were almost over.

"Okay. What next...?" Syprus said, looking down at her schedule. "Okay... literature or poetry... well... might as well."

She stepped through the door to the classroom, earning more stares and drooling hot guys.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm unbelievably gorgeous and totally sex worthy. Save it. You'll just have to wait." Syprus said as she found a seat in the front.

"Aw, come on!" The Twins whined together when they saw Syprus in the front.

Just then, Loren walked in. He looked at Syprus and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against his desk.

"Why are you here?" He asked, knowing that she was not the poetry type.

Syprus shrugged dismissively.

"Classes are boring as hell." She said. She gave him a haughty look only she and her sister could pull off. "Why would I pass up a chance to pick a class with a totally drop-dead-gorgeous professor? This is now my favorite time of day."

"Girrrrl," Shaunee started, sitting next to her.

"We are so on the same page." Erin finished, sitting on Syprus's other side.

Syprus smiled sweetly at Loren. He shook his head and began his class.

In the middle of Poetry, Syprus got a text.

"Ooooh," Shaunee whispered.

"You in trouble, girl." Kramisha whispered to Syprus. Loren glared at Syprus and reached out for her phone. Syprus snorted.

"Oh. Uh-uh. You may be be hot, but even you ain't worthy of touching my stuff. _Especially_ my phone." Syprus said. She looked down at the text and nearly broke her new Sony Ericsson, Xperia x10, in her grip. Tears stung in her eyes before she threw her phone in her purse and looked back up at Loren. She sneered. "Continue, Lover Boy."

—

"So... how was class?" Vasilia asked happily, skipping up to Syprus.

Her sister scowled at her as she stormed past everyone and back towards her dorm room.

"Where are you going? We have to stick together. Kalona has to watch both of us." Vasilia said, grabbing a hold of her sister.

Syprus glared at her sister, tears in her eyes.

She couldn't tell her. She couldn't scare and hurt Vasilia like that.

"Syprus! What's wrong?" Vasilia was immediately alert.

"Syprus." Syprus turned to look at Loren.

"What?" Her voice was low and pissed.

Zoey stood next to him, looking as pissed as Syprus sounded.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend?" Syprus asked in disgust.

"Fuck. Off!" Zoey nearly screamed at her before she turned and stormed away. Syprus raised a brow at Loren.

"She's... pregnancy hormones." He said quietly. Vasilia began laughing and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" She said. Loren smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Vasilia." He said warmly. "Syprus. I need to talk to you."

"If it's about what happened in class, no. I'm not saying anything, so go screw your knocked up girlfriend." Syprus's voice was cold and harsh as she pushed past Loren and went into the Dining Hall.

Syprus sat alone in the corner of the room, hiding in the small spot of shadows that covered her.

She silently cried, holding her stone so hard, her hand began to bleed. She saw Kalona look her way and hoped that he couldn't see her.

Kalona made his way over to her little corner, and Syprus quickly changed her appearance, clearing the tears off her face, her now green eyes dry and sparkling.

"Syprus?" Kalona's voice was soft.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice low and emotionless.

"I have to protect you. Both of you. You two need to stay together." He said.

"I don't have to do anything!" She yelled. "Just because you have to protect us doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" And, at that, Syprus ran. She ran out of the Dinging Hall... out of the House of Night... out to the wall that was protected by Sons of Erebus and Raven Mockers.

"Priestess...?" The voice trailed off when the Warrior saw the girl. He gasped and went to his knees, along with the rest of his brothers. "Syprus!"

She scowled and shook her head.

"Don't." She said, her voice breaking.

"Is all well with you?" Darius asked softly.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, her voice clipped and abrupt. Just then, she got another text. As soon as she saw it, she screamed in anger and pain. She sank to her knees, trying to control the anger that threatened to burst at any moment.

"Priestess!" They went towards her, but she looked up and hissed at them, eyes glimmering a ruby red. They immediately froze, backing away from her.

"Tell no one!" She snarled. "Mother doesn't want anyone to know who or what Vasilia and I are."

The Warriors nodded and let her be, watching her as they took quick glances around to make sure the school was safe as well.

"Syprus!" Vasilia and Kalona were coming towards her, slowing to a stop when they saw her eyes. Kalona, on the other hand, continued towards her, knowing she was bound to attack.

"Don't!" Her voice echoed through the night as she curled in on herself. She put her arms over her head, knees to her chest, head in her knees.

"Syprus! No!" Vasilia screamed right before the first explosion.

Fire was all Syprus saw. She saw red and yellow and orange everywhere. It was just a big ball of fire. She saw all of this in her mind, and heard it happening with her ears.

What she saw was applied to reality.

"Syprus!" She heard Vasilia screaming in pain and trying to get her to stop. She heard more screams from others. And, as the anger and pain and betrayal consumed her, Syprus saw the dorms of the House of Night in flames.

_Syprus. You can control yourself. You are strong. _Syprus screamed as her mother's voice echoed through her head.

Syprus gripped her stone, calling to him.

"Help me, Daddy. Daddy... help me." Her voice rang clear as a bell through the screaming and panic. It was eerie, like a small girl in a horror movie preview.

The stone turned warm as the father wrapped his arms around his daughter.

She hurled herself into his arms, holding onto him for dear life.

"Let it go, baby." He whispered, holding her tight. "You're strong. You're so, so strong. I know you can do this."

Her body shook as she tried to contain the fire, the explosions, the horrible darkness that was her entire essence.

Vengeance.

She took deep breaths and, slowly, the fire receded and the explosions stopped. Syprus's eyes dulled to a color that wasn't ruby, but wasn't the soft red that they usually were. They were somewhere in between.

She pulled away from her father, and her smiled down at her, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Well," He began, looking at all of the shaken and gawking fledglings and vampyres. "There goes fitting in."

Syprus let out a shaky laugh as they both stood.

"Syprus!" Erebus's face went blank, hard and cold, as he eyed the ancient fallen warrior pull his daughter into his arms in a tight embrace.

Syprus hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kalona, finding it strangely comforting. He brought her warmth. She realized with a start that she felt safe with him. She knew, without any doubt, that he would protect her from anything.

"Erebus." Kalona said, jaw clenched.

"Kalona." Erebus said with a small nod.

"Did you know Nyx really does, or did, love him?" Syprus asked. The two immortals glared at her. She bit her lip. "Now's not really the best time, huh?"

Kalona closed his eyes and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You will do well to protect my daughters." Erebus warned Kalona. Kalona narrowed his eyes at the god.

"I protected the Goddess of Night, your Consort, for centuries, and no harm ever came to her. I can, and will, protect them." Kalona said, his voice going hard. Erebus sneered, and Syprus knew this was going to be bad.

"Last time I checked, _you_ were the one that brought harm _to_ her. Ironic how the one who protected her brought her the most pain in the end." Erebus said, giving Kalona a look that clearly said he was the lower being.

Kalona couldn't stop himself. He lunged at the god. Vasilia screamed a small scream and looked away as the fledglings and vampyres gawked in repulsion.

Syprus watched them calmly as they fought.

She raised her hand so her palm was facing them. She slowly began to turn her hand so that her fingers faced downwards. And then, in the blink of an eyes, she curled her finger inwards into a fist, pulling all of her Power from the immortals. They gasped as they were both thrown to the ground.

Syprus towered over them. She knelt down in between them. She took her father's hand.

"Thank you, daddy." She whispered, causing everyone to gasp and whisper. "If you hadn't come..." She trailed off, shaking her head. He sat up and smiled at her, pulling her into his arms.

He pulled away and slowly disappeared.

Syprus gave Kalona a disapproving look before she caved.

She threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Dont ever scare me like that again." He murmured.

Syprus laughed a feeble laugh.

"You're an immortal. Nothing scares you." She said softly, pulling away from him.

"You getting hurt scares me." He said, caressing her cheek. She smiled, a sincere, loving smile that seemed to shock Vasilia and Zoey's gang.

Zoey just felt like puking.

She glared up at Loren.

"This is all your fault." She hissed at him. He grinned down at her, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"It takes to to screw, babe." He said. Syprus's laugh echoed through the night like bells.

—

"I can erase their memories...?" Erebus said as Nyx paced in her Grove.

Nyx sighed. She hated to do that, but it was looking like the only option here.

"I think that's the only thing we can do." She said.

"Why would you erase their minds?" A familiar voice asked. The goddess and her Consort looked up to see Luna making her way towards them.

"Luna, daughter. What brings you here?" Nyx asked her child.

"I have been watching everyone since the, uh... incident." Luna said, wording her sentences carefully, glancing at a scowling and murderous Syprus.

"Don't act all nice and careful, Luna." She growled at her sister goddess. "Whatever you say is gonna piss me off, so don't try to sugarcoat anything."

Luna sighed in annoyance as she turned back to her mother and father.

"You don't need to erase their minds. Syprus and Vasilia won't be returning anytime soon. At least not for another three to four lifetimes, when everyone else is dead."

Nyx took a deep breath and shook her head, closing her eyes and focusing hard on her fledglings and vampyres, all but Zoey, Loren, and Kalona.

And, like that, they all forgot. Everything was back to normal as Nyx erased that certain memory from her now calm children.

"They will be returning, Luna." Nyx said firmly, facing her daughters. "And they are going to behave and act like the goddesses they are." Syprus glared at her mother before she shot up and stormed to "her" place.

"Syprus!" Vasilia went after her with a groan. She grabbed her sister by the arm. Syprus immediately turned, jerking out of Vasilia's grasp.

"Leave me the hell alone, Vasilia!" She screamed. "This isn't any of your business!"

"Syprus!" Vasilia exclaimed, hurt. "I... what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Syprus yelled. "Why can't any of you leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

"Yes, you do!" Vasilia yelled.

"Yeah? Well I don't want it!" Syprus said, her voice colder than it had ever been before, hatred burning in her eyes and throughout her entire body, claiming her heart and soul.

Vasilia felt as if her heart had been ripped out. She took a shocked step back, staring at Syprus in disbelief.

Syprus then glared at her mother and father who had come up to them.

Nyx was filled with complete sadness, knowing what her daughter had chosen.

She was overwhelmed by the anger and vengeance and deception that was her Power. She had given up and was now waiting for someone to save her.

"Syprus..." Nyx took a step towards her daughter, reaching out for her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"It's Vasya!" Syprus hissed, her eyes flashing even brighter than the already bloody covered ruby that they were.

The god and goddesses stared at Syprus, now Vasya, in horror.

The vengeful goddess turned, leaving Syprus, Goddess in Training, behind, and embracing Vasya, Goddess of Vengeance and Deception.

_****Bonus Chapter** **_

_Vasya walked through the blackened halls of the House of Night. She ran her hands over the charred walls, grinning an evil, haughty grin as the walls went back to their original state. _

_She then felt a tingle make its way throughout her entire body, causing her to stop. _

_Come to me... A voice whispered in her head. _

_Vasya gasped softly. She knew that voice. She had heard it many times before, in her dreams. But... the only time she had ever heard it before was those long years of Darkness. When she was Vasya, not Syprus. _

_It had called to her, caramel eyes staring back at her. They were so rich and beautiful, Vasya couldn't help but to follow them. _

_She went closer and closer until she came to a stop, the eyes and voice disappearing. _

_Release me... The voice whispered again, eyes of caramel flashing though her mind. _

_She nodded, dazed. _

_She raised her right arm almost above her hand. She raised her other one before she slashed her arm, creating her arm to gush blood. _

_Vasya watched as her blood fell like a fountain of red. _

_The earth rumbled and the Raven Mockers looked her way. Their eyes widened as they saw what she was doing, sensed what was about to happen... what was about to come. _

_They fled, searching for their father. _

_And then, the earth split open with a painful cry. _

_Vasya's blank, wide-eyed expression turned to one of awe, longing, desperation, fascination. Love. _

_She had seen him before. His eyes were the most familiar part about him. _

_They were deep, rich orbs of liquid caramel. His skin was golden and smooth, his hair a raven black. _

_His wings were pitch black, yet sleek. _

_His eyes met hers, and a slow smile spread across his face. _

"_Vasya," He whispered, his voice filled with the same emotions that clearly showed on Vasya's face. _

"_Stefan." She breathed. _

**And there ya go. I know it was shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything else. I need Franny to write the next one and then go from there. So... REVIEW. Or you get NOTHING! _~Jess_**


	9. Chapter Eight: Make It Stop

**Hey guys! Here's your next chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Eight

~_Make It Stop_~

_Vasilia_

I was sitting on the ground in front of Nyx's temple, looking up at the dark night sky.

The stars were dull. It was then that I realized something wet on my cheek.

Tears.

I had been sitting there since the incidence we had with Syprus... uh... Vasya.

I can't believe that this really happened. I thought that she could handle herself better than that. I guess not. I lost my sister to Darkness himself.

And that thought made the tears come harder and faster.

"Are you okay, Vasilia?" Stark asked.

Because I hadn't heard him come in, I jumped slightly.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine."

"Well, you don't look fine. Are you crying?" He asked.

I quickly wiped my eyes and said, "No."

"Vasilia..." I cut him off.

I was up in seconds and in his face.

"Just leave me the hell alone! I just want to be by myself! Is that too much to ask for?" As I finished, I broke down. I fell to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest, crying like a baby.

Stark came to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are you crying Vasilia?" He asked, stroking my hair as he cradled me.

"Didn't you see what just happened?" I asked, still sobbing.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, clueless.

Did mom erase is memory too? Oh no!

"What is the last thing you that happened?" I asked still sobbing.

"Um... we were watching TV. Why?" He asked.

I shook my head and cried again.

He didn't remember. I told him everything about me and he doesn't even remember. He doesn't even remember the kiss.

"You really don't remember. Do you?" I asked.

He shook his head before he spoke.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. But I can't figure it out."

"Oh," was all I said.

Then I cried and cried into Stark's chest for what seemed like forever.

Stark continued to stroke my hair, telling me that everything was going to be okay and that we would get through this together. It was so sweet.

But he didn't even know what he was getting into.

I pulled away from him a little and saw that there was black makeup all over his shirt.

"Oh, no... I messed up your shirt. I'm sorry." I said, still sobbing.

"It's okay, Vasilia. Don't worry about it. It's just a shirt."

I nodded as more tears fell. Stark pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

I felt so relaxed in his arms. Confident. Like I could do anything I wanted.

I looked up at him and, slowly, brought my lips to his.

The kiss was sweet. But it was filled with so much sadness that I had to pull away.

"V?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"What happened to your sister? I know that something bad happened. I think it has to do with her past or power or something along those lines. But I can't quite put my figure on it." He said with a confused look on his face.

Is he starting to remember? I hadn't told him a single thing. How can he know that? Should I tell him? Mom! What do I do? I thought frantically.

_I am sorry, my daughter. I did not know this boy had such an affect on you._ Mother thought to me.

Yeah, well, me neither... should I tell him? I asked her.

_Follow your heart, daughter. The answers lie within._ Her voice was like music as it whispered through my head.

Great.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Stark, I told you something earlier today, but you forgot because of what happened to Syprus..." I started.

"Syprus and I are goddesses. She is Darkness, Vengeance and Deception. And I am—"

"Light, Happiness and Stars. I remember you telling me this. I remember you telling me something about Nyx saving your lives, and you and your "sister" becoming goddesses within years. I remember now." He said, cutting me off.

I was glad that he remembered. Now I didn't have to repeat myself for a third time.

"Do you remember anything else? Like what happened before that?" I asked.

"No, not really. I remember you freaking out and running off, and me going after you. Then something happening in Kalona's room with Syprus, Kalona, and Nyx. But I don't know exactly _what_ happened. Then I remember you talking to me in your room and..." Instead of saying "the kiss", he flashed me his sexy, cocky Bad Boy smile, making me blush.

At least he remembered. But I think he had a little help. Thanks, mom.

It was then that I started to think.

What am I going to do? I have no clue. Can I help... uh... Vasya? Hell no! Not by myself, anyways. Am I going to be able to face her when I see her? Probably not. And what if the dream/vision I had last night really _is_ going to happen? With the whole Darkness sexual thing...?

Yeah. I am _so_ not staying with her.

"Stark?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I... uh... never mind." I said, thinking he would think I'm crazy.

"What?" He asked anxious to hear what I was going to say.

"It's nothing… really." I said quietly.

"Come on, V. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if I could spend the next few nights or so with you... just till crazy Vasya is gone and my sister is back... bu—" I was cut off as his lips met mine in a sweet, passionate kiss.

He pulled away and said, "Of course you can. I won't let anything harm you."

_Syprus/Vasya_

"Hello, Vasya." Stefan said. "It is nice to see you again."

"Hello, Stefan." Vasya said, gazing into his gorgeous, liquid caramel eyes. She was still under his spell. But it was different from the fledglings and vampyres with Kalona.

Vasya felt awed and fascinated with Stefan. He was all that existed. But she knew who she was. She knew he was dark. She also knew that she held the Power here.

She was under his spell... but she was not under his possession.

"It has been a long time. Perhaps too long." He said in a seductive tone.

"It has. Why have you called to me?" Vasya asked.

"It is quite simple, actually. You have what I want. And if you help me, you will get what your little heart desires." He said with a knowing, seductive smile.

"And what, exactly, do I have that you want?" Vasya asked, an ancient accent lacing her words.

She spoke just as the ancient gods and goddesses spoke. Because, unlike Vasilia, Vasya had been reincarnated many times in her human years.

Vasilia was a new soul, never having been reincarnated. So she knew no different.

Vasya, on the other hand, had lived many lives, lives that even she hadn't learned much about.

"Your Power. You are so powerful it would be impossible to stop you." He said.

"And how would I be able to help you?" Vasya asked, wary but interested.

"By killing my brother, and helping me take over, not just the world, but the Otherworld, as well." Stefan said, knowing that the mention of power would reel the little goddess in.

But this wasn't the Vasya from decades, centuries, and even lifetimes, ago. This wasn't the Vasya that gave in too easily to Darkness, just at the mere mention or implication of power.

This Vasya was too intelligent for her own good.

"And who, exactly, is your bother?" Vasya asked, narrowing her eyes at the evil immortal.

Stefan wasn't a fallen immortal. To be fallen, you must have once been good. Stefan was born, or created, evil. He had been evil from the start. He had never had any good within him to begin with.

"Kalona." Venom and disgust laced that one word, that one name that caused Stefan's blood to boil, his eyes to harden, turning from liquid caramel, to solid golden.

Vasya gasped at the mention of the fallen immortal.

"You know of him?" Stefan asked, slightly surprised.

The goddess nodded slowly.

"Why do you want him dead? I mean, he _is_ your brother." She said, slightly confused, but honestly curious and interested in what this evil angel had to say.

"Because _he_ is the one who entrapped _me_." He said.

"And how did that occur?" Vasya asked, amused at this statement. She folded her arms across her chest, practically smirking at the immortal.

He narrowed his eyes, but told his story.

"Many years ago, before you were even born, and Kalona was still Nyx's warrior, I tried to gain power over the entire Otherworld. I had killed many Warriors and even a few gods and goddesses. My next attack was going to be on the Goddess of Night. I knew that if I attacked and killed her, the entire Otherworld would have no choice but to bow down to me. So I planned. But when the day came, Kalona stopped me. He and his goddess trapped me.

"I've been here for hundreds of centuries. And now that I am released, I will have revenge." He said evilly.

Vasya grinned haughtily, her eyes glowing a ruby red as she felt his major and constant pull on her. But, for some unknown reason, it didn't exhaust her. It made her feel... loved. It was like a caress, the pull.

She lifted her chin slightly, a smile hinting at her lips.

"I will help you. Under one condition." She said with a devilish smirk.

"What is it that you wish?" He asked.

"You will do whatever I want. What I say goes. And if you disobey me, you will be back in your little hole. Do I make myself clear?" Vasya said, Power seeping into her voice like the inky Darkness that lurked around them.

"Forget it. I am not going to be controlled by a weak little girl." He said, his voice loud and hard.

"Weak? Really? The Goddess of Darkness, Vengeance and Deception is weak?" Vasya asked, greatly amused as a smirk made its way onto her face.

"You said so yourself, not even thirty minutes ago, that I was so powerful that it would be impossible to stop me. I could kill you just by looking at you. I can blow up this whole entire planet within seconds. I can do anything I want, and I'm _weak_? I think you're talking about yourself, Äna." Vasya said, her brow raised, a cocky smile on her face, the brief flashing of her eyes the only hint that she was angry.

Stefan stared at her, stunned speechless. She continued.

"All I know is that, if I were the one entrapped in the earth, I would have been out in seconds, and I would have done it myself. It took you hundreds of centuries, and you still had to call _me_ to help you. So who is really the weak one here? Me? Or you? So are you going to do what I say? Or are you going to be pathetic enough to do it by yourself? Because if you are, I might as well put you back in the ground, now, because that's where you're going to end up, anyways."

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"Fine. I will do as you say... my queen." He said the last words reluctantly, nearly gritting his teeth.

"Fantastic." Vasya said with a haughty smile before she draped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers.

"I will help you," She breathed against his lips before she kissed him again.

"I will stand by your side... your Queen... your love... your goddess..." She managed to speak the words in between long, hot kisses.

His wings encircled them, surrounding them with their warm embrace.

Unlike Kalona, Stefan's touch was normal. But, to Vasya, it was warm and made her body tingle. It was like a fire burning within her, lighting her until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes... my goddess, my love, my Queen." Stefan murmured, entranced by her amazing beauty.

"Come with me, Äna." Vasya said softly. Stefan followed her without protest.

**I hope you liked it. The only part I, Jessica Baylin, wrote, was from the Fantastic part... you know, when Vasya says "Fantastic". **

**Anyways, Äna: This word isn't real, at least... I don't think it is. It's my own language. Yeah, yeah. I'm writing an actual novel and this is a language I created. It's called Ancient Spirit. If you steal my language, I WILL find you and kill you. So... don't steal it. **

**Okay... where was I...? Oh yeah. Äna, means many things, depending on what dialect you're using. But, mostly, it means: Old One, Powerful One, and Dark One. In this case, it means Dark One. **

**Kalona = Old One **

**Stefan = Dark One **

**Darkness = Powerful One **

**She will be using this word through out the story, along with Vasilia who will be using another word that you will learn about later one. **

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! **

_**~pankyBaylin95**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Come Back to Me, Stefan!

**Heyyyy. What's up peopleS? Okay, so... here's your next chapter... **

Chapter Nine

~_Come Back to Me_~

~_Stefan!_~

_Third Person_

Vasya and Stefan made their way down the halls of the House of Night, earning awe stricken gazes from the fledglings that were making their way back to classes.

"What is going on in here!" A familiar voice boomed, sounding utterly pissed. Zoey froze as she turned the corner, meeting familiar eyes.

"Zoey Redbird." Stefan said with a sweet, loving smile on his face.

Zoey was frozen, not knowing what to do. It wasn't like with Kalona, but she was still unable to move, frozen to her core.

"Zoey?" Kalona rounded the corner, Vasilia at his side.

Kalona froze when he saw Stefan. His eyes widened, both in shock and in horror.

"Oh Goddess!" He breathed.

"S-Stefan!" Zoey stuttered.

Kalona looked down at her, shocked.

"You know him?" He whispered, grasping her by the arm. Zoey didn't look away from the new immortal standing before her. She shook her head slightly.

"You do not remember me?" Stefan asked, amused. Zoey narrowed her eyes in confusion and concentration.

Vasilia didn't even look at Zoey as she sent her deception to her.

"No." Zoey found herself saying. She was confused as to why she had just lied. Her face betrayed nothing, though. She was receiving the Power of Vasya, Goddess of Vengeance and Deception.

Vasilia knew exactly what was going on. She pulled away from Kalona and stormed towards Vasya.

"Syprus!" She nearly yelled, power leaking into her voice.

Vasya's eyes flashed brighter as she glared at Vasilia.

"It's Vasya." She snarled.

"Shut up, Syprus!" Vasilia snapped, sounding 100% Diva Bitch. She put her hands on her hips as she stood in front of her sister

"What the hell is the matter with you!" She nearly yelled. "Did you not listen to a word mom said! Or do you just not care? Last time I checked, you wanted to be human. This is not how you act human, in case you haven't noticed."

Vasya was stunned at how Vasilia was acting. She knew that this was nothing like the softie she knew.

Zoey was suddenly standing there, right in front of Stefan. Without moving her gaze from his, she placed her hand on Vasilia's shoulder.

"Leave now. Go with Stark to his room." She said. "Classes are canceled until further notice!"

Everyone, slowly, made their way to the dorms, constantly glancing back at Stefan.

"Zoey. Is there something you need of me?" Stefan asked, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Simple. Vasya released me." Kalona gasped.

"Vasya?" He whispered, looking at who he knew as Syprus. Vasya met his gaze and something flashed in her eyes. They went a soft red for about a second before they went back to their glimmering ruby red.

That was what filled Kalona with a glimpse of hope. If only he wasn't with Darkness, he could save her. If only he could feel love, other than for his goddess, he could save her. If only he hadn't fallen, he could save her.

If only...

"You released him?" Kalona asked, trying not to sound as horrified as he felt.

Vasya shrugged looking bored.

"He called to me, I went to him. I released him." She said.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Kalona breathed. Vasya rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I just released an evil immortal who tried to kill the Goddess of Night so he could rule the world and the Otherworld but was trapped by you and Nyx." Vasya pretended to think. She smiled sweetly. "Yeah. I think I do."

Kalona was astounded at how normal she was acting. Or, well, as normal as she could be while she was with Darkness.

"Come, my Queen." Stefan murmured.

"Your Queen?" Zoey asked, hands on her hips. Stefan smiled warmly at the High Priestess.

"She is my Queen, my goddess..." Stefan trailed off, gazing down at his priestess. He wrapped his arms around the little goddess. Vasya leaned into him, closing her eyes, a smile on her face.

My love." He whispered.

"Go to my room... I have a feeling you know where it is." Stefan nodded. Vasya kissed him softly on his lips and his arms tightened around her. "I'll be there soon. I have to talk to them."

Stefan nodded and, kissing her once more, he left.

"Vasya?" Kalona looked broken. He was hurt and scared.

Vasya opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Darkness wrapped around her, intensifying until he was suddenly _there. _

"Oh Goddess!" Stevie Rae breathed, taking a step back.

"Red One." Darkness said in his evil voice.

Vasya leaned into him, her hands resting on his chest.

Eyes still on the Red One, Darkness gently grasped both of her wrists, pulling her closer to him.

"You never did pay your debt." He said with an evil, eager smile.

Rephaim stepped in front of Stevie Rae protectively.

"You will not touch her." He said, totally pissed.

Darkness laughed, the horrible sound echoing through the entire House of Night.

Darkness absently wrapped his arms around Vasya's waist, causing her to sigh. His eyes went down to her as he smiled seductively.

"Darkness!" Zoey snapped. His gaze snapped to hers.

"Zoey. How wonderful to see you again." He said knowingly.

"Again?" Stevie Rae cried. "What does he mean by again?"

Zoey raised her hand for her to shut up.

"Remember our deal?" Zoey said with a glare so intense, Vasya nearly fell over.

"Yes, Zoeybird. I believe I do." He said with a smirk. "And you have done well on your part. I might even cut your time in half." Zoey raised a brow.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. Darkness looked at her, amused. She just shrugged. "Why would I not do my part when we both know that that would just make things a thousand times worse than it already is?"

Darkness threw his head back and laughed.

Vasya whimpered, needing him.

Darkness immediately stopped laughing, stroking Vasya's cheek, giving her all of his undivided attention.

"Please?" She whispered, her voice filled with so much desperation.

Darkness kissed her softly on her lips. Vasya sighed as the others gawked at the two, stunned and disgusted.

Vasya sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist.

"What. The. Hell!" Zoey said.

"Nothing." Darkness said dismissively. He pulled back enough to look at Vasya.

"I must leave." He said softly.

"No!" Vasya cried.

"Your mother is coming." He said grimly, just as she appeared.

"Darkness." Nyx said, her voice cold as ice.

Vasya hissed from Darkness's arms as she turned. Nyx's eyes widened in horror.

Darkness kissed Vasya's neck and the goddess closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Syprus!" Nyx exclaimed.

"It's Vasya." Darkness corrected.

Vasya lifted her arm to wrap it around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. But, after a few seconds, he pulled away.

"I must go." He whispered sadly. Vasya nodded, tears in her eyes. He smiled down at her, love in his eyes. "I will return, my love."

Then he disappeared.

Vasya glared at Nyx.

"Thanks a lot, Mother!" She snapped. Nyx was suddenly in front of her daughter.

"Vasya?" She breathed. Vasya looked away from the disappointed and utterly brokenhearted look in her mother's eyes.

"Why?" A single tear fell down Nyx's face. That broke Vasya.

She threw her arms around her mother, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Mother." She whispered. She pulled away. "I have to go."

"Where?" Nyx asked warily.

"My room. To Stefan." Vasya said simply. Nyx put her hand over her heart, her face turning white as a ghost.

She turned to Kalona.

"Where is Vasilia?" She asked meaningfully. Kalona hesitated for the slightest moment, too caught up in her beauty to respond immediately. He shook his head, blinking to clear it of the daze she always put him in.

"She's with her boyfriend." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Her boyfriend?" Vasya asked, her eyes going back to their soft red.

"Stark." He said slowly.

"Stark?" Zoey asked, shock and amused at this statement.

"I so totally knew it." Vasya said haughtily. Her eyes were ruby once more, glimmering in the light of the full moon.

_Beware. The Beast is back. _

Vasya froze at Darkness's voice.

"What do you mean, my love?" She asked aloud. She suddenly shivered, overcome by terror. Darkness overwhelmed her. She looked at Zoey who looked horrified. She also looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Zoeybird? What is wrong?" Nyx asked, concerned.

Zoey slowly raised a shaking hand as her body trembled. She pointed behind Vasya.

Vasya felt a new pull. A pull even stronger than Kalona's or Stefan's.

Vasya slowly turned and felt her heart drop.

She made her way down the hall, face blank. She stopped when she was only a few feet away from the little group.

She folded her arms across her chest as she sneered at Zoey.

"Hello, again, Zoey." Jezabells said.

—

"Who the hell are you?" Loren demanded, his arm around Zoey.

"You never told your friends about me? I'm insulted." She said before she looked at the others, purposefully avoiding his gaze. "I'm Jezabells."

Loren went white, but said nothing. What could he say? That this was his daughter that he hadn't seen since she was eight years old? The, not only was he a father, but the mother of his child was Neferet? Yeah. That wouldn't roll over too well.

Her figure was slim and nearly perfect. Her auburn colored hair was long and wavy like silk. Her skin was a perfect sandy color. She was shorter than the others. She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. And, to top it all off, she had algae green eyes.

Eyes that Zoey knew too well.

"Want to tell them, Zoey? Or shall I?" Jezabells asked with an evil smile.

Zoey swallowed hard. Zoey smiled at Nyx and nodded her head once.

"Be safe, Zoeybird." Nyx whispered as she hugged her special fledgling. Zoey laughed softly.

"I'm not sure that's possible, but I'll try." She whispered back. Nyx disappeared, and Zoey took a deep breath.

"This is Jezabells. I've known her for about two years." Zoey started. "Two years ago, I found out about her. She was hidden in a dark room. She was skin and bones and looked horrible. Well... Neferet didn't want anyone to know about her, so she bound me to secrecy. If I were to tell anyone, I would die. And not in a pleasant way, might I add."

Jezabells rolled her beautiful green eyes and snorted.

"So... who exactly are you?" Loren asked. Jezabells sneered at the Poet Laureate.

"You already know that answer to that, Poet Boy." She said.

She looked back at Zoey.

"Poet Boy?" Loren asked, amused.

"Imma go ahead and tell you four little words that terrifies everyone that meets me." Jezabells said, making her way towards him. She folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes sparkled in recognition. She remembered hi, and she was pissed to high hell, too. He had left her.

He promised he would never leave her, that he would never let anything or anyone hurt her, and he ditched her.

"Back. The fuck. Off." She said slowly, sounding 100% Diva Bitch.

Loren just gaped at her, unsure of what to say.

Vasya snorted before she laughed. She made her way to her dorm room, then.

She grinned when she saw a completely naked immortal in her bed.

She made her way over to him as he smiled down at her. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms.

The little goddess crawled into bed, under the covers.

She hummed as she ran her hands down Stefan's chest, bringing her lips to his.

Stefan pushed Vasya onto her back. He propped himself up with his arm, leaning over her. He kissed her once... twice... three times before Vasya finally wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that, kissing each other, for what seemed like forever.

Vasya moaned when Stefan's hand slid down her body, resting over her hot and tingling core.

He was suddenly hovering over her, eyes flashing with pure lust.

"Take me, Stefan." Vasya whispered.

—

"Where have you been?" Vasilia demanded when she saw her sister, Stefan at her side, making their way through the Dining Hall.

Vasya looked exhausted. There were light circles under her eyes. Her hair was ruffled more than usual. And her pupils were dilated.

Vasilia shot up from her seat.

"What the hell have you done!" She nearly screamed. Zoey and the gang looked up from their table.

Vasya just looked at her sister like it was just like any other day.

"You really need to ask that?" Vasya asked, raising a brow, looking completely bored.

"You had sex with an evil immortal!" Vasilia exclaimed. Vasya shrugged as she passed her sister and sat down next to Kalona, Stefan sitting on the opposite side of her.

Vasya could feel the tension radiating off of Kalona. She looked at Stefan.

"Stefan, baby? Can you leave us for a moment? I need to talk to Zoey and the Nerd Herd, my crazy, oblivious sister, and her fallen-for-a-thousand-years immortal bodyguard."

Jezabells choked on her drink as she laughed.

Stefan chuckled, kissed Vasya softly on her lips, and left.

Vasya turned to glare at her sister.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Vasilisa." She said calmly.

Vasilia flinched at her old name.

It had been a few lifetimes since she had been called Vasilisa. She had never liked the name. Ever since Vasya had broken through.

Vasilia was known as Vasilisa during the Dark Times, the times when Syprus was known as Vasya.

Vasya knew exactly what Vasilia was thinking, and she didn't like it.

What the others didn't seem to get was that she wasn't the same Vasya that went completely ballistic almost fifteen years ago.

She still had control over herself. She still knew who she was. She was doing these things because, well... she wanted to. She wanted power... and Power. Two different things there.

There where two kinds of "power". There was power, having dictation over smaller beings. And then there was Power, the magic and power that only gods and goddesses possessed.

Vasya wanted both. And she would do anything to get it. She would kill anyone to get to it.

But she wasn't crazy, like last time.

She was actually thinking, this time. She knew what she was doing. She wasn't trying to take over the world, either world.

That's what they couldn't see.

Vasya's gaze went to Kalona. His golden eyes bore into hers.

Vasya's... they were no longer ruby red. They were soft, sparkling like they never had before. Vasya's eyes glimmered, and only when she was really angry.

Vasilia's eyes sparkled... all the time, unless she was sad.

But Vasya's... Syprus's... never sparkled.

But here she was, eyes sparkling and filled with love and sadness.

Kalona smiled sadly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. She stood and, wrapping her arms around his neck, sat in his lap. She brought her lips to his ear.

"Help me control it." She whispered for him alone. "I'm still me. But I need help."

Kalona was frozen with shock and fear.

Vasya pulled away and caressed his cheek.

"Mae Äna." She breathed, using the **Ancient Spirit language that the ancient people used to speak.

"Old One." Kalona murmured. Vasya grinned and nodded before she kissed him, long and hard.

The kiss was filled with desperation, need, fear. She was screaming at him to help her. Save her.

His arms wrapped around the young goddess, pulling her closer to him. He needed her. He wanted her as close to him as possible.

No matter how tight he held her, it wasn't enough. It was like he was scared she would disappear.

Little did he know that she felt exactly the same.

—

Kalona and Vasya lay on the giant king-sized bed, holding each other.

Vasya buried her face in his chest.

She suddenly looked up at him.

"What do I do?" She asked, her voice weak and pathetic.

Kalona wasn't really sure what she was talking about. There were many things that they needed to clear up, and he wasn't particularly sure which one she spoke of.

"About what?" He asked softly.

"Stefan... me... everything!" She cried the last word, tears in her eyes.

"Sh, sh. Don't cry, my little goddess." Kalona whispered, holding her tighter. Vasya was close to not being able to breathe, he was holding her so tight, but she didn't care. It still wasn't tight enough. She wanted him to hold her tighter... tighter... until she lost herself in him.

"What about Darkness?" Kalona whispered after a long while of silence.

Vasya began to panic once more.

"There is nothing to do about him." She said, scared the Kalona would try to take him away.

"You shouldn't be scared of him." Kalona said, though he knew she should. He was shocked, and confused, when she laughed.

"Silly, Äna. I am not scared of him." She said.

"Then what are you scared of?" He asked. Her smile faded instantly and her eyes went wide, tears welling up in them.

"That you might take him away from me." She whispered, her voice breaking.

Tendrils of Darkness wrapped around the girl, caressing every part of her body.

_I will never leave you, my love._ Vasya hummed at the sound of his voice.

Everyone, even Kalona, heard a disgusting creature when Darkness spoke. Evil, malice... Darkness.

But Vasya... Vasya heard a beautiful song. She loved him more than anything. She didn't care that it was sick and wrong and everything that wasn't good or Light.

She loved him, was in love with him, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Kalona watched his little goddess as Darkness held her in his own spectral embrace. He couldn't wrap his head around it, the love and adoration in Vasya's eyes. It was clear as day. But there was something else...

Sadness.

A never ending sadness in the depths of her soft red eyes that held so many secrets.

Darkness slid around her body, holding her tight, before he released her.

Vasya let out a small cry, but Darkness disappeared.

She knew why, of course.

Light surrounded this House of Night. Zoey, along with her circle and many others, had cast a circle around the entire Tulsa House of Night. It made it harder for Darkness to enter. It was one of the many reasons why Kalona wasn't nearly as evil as he was.

"You love him." It wasn't a question, bu Vasya nodded anyways.

"But I know I can't be with him." She said with sad eyes and a sad sigh.

She then looked up at Kalona.

"But... I have you." She said, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. She pushed herself even closer to the immortal.

"And that's enough..." She trailed off, a odd look on her face. "Well... no... it's like..." She took a deep breath and started over.

"No matter how close I am to you, it's never enough. I can't get enough of you." She said, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she spoke.

Kalona smiled down at his little goddess.

He pushed her onto her back and laid on top of her.

Vasya's eyes closed slowly as he held her to him, his weight pressing down on her.

And, as they held each other, reveling in each others' embrace, Vasya began to question her "everything".

She loved Darkness more than life itself. She would give up, literally, anything for him.

But... she loved Kalona. There was no doubt about it. She had fallen hard and fast for the immortal.

Her arms went around Kalona, pressing him even closer, humming in pleasure, a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Kalona asked. Vasya opened her eyes and looked into his.

"You." She said softly.

Kalona grinned and rolled them over so that they were on their sides.

"What about me?" He asked.

Vasya caressed his cheek gently.

"Well... I was thinking about how I love Darkness, that he's my everything. Then I went back over it. I always thought there was only one "everything" for a person." She said softly.

"Only one person that could make your heart stop, make you want to die for them. But... then I met you. I feel... different. Well... it's a familiar feeling but not yet the same." She said, her lips lingering over his.

"You make my heart stop. You make me want to die for you. I would do anything for you. I would even resign as a goddess if it meant I could be with you."

Kalona was stunned and frozen when she spoke those words.

Resigning as a goddess was major. It was a last resort with any situation and rarely ever happened. Only one goddess had ever resigned. Her Warriors and all of her people were at stake. If she didn't resign... all of them would die.

"And... now I know." Vasya continued. "There is more than one "everything" for a person. I've found two. I've found you." She brushed her lips over his, pressing them harder against his, but not nearly enough.

Her lips still on his, she spoke.

"I love you, Kalona. More than anything." She murmured.

And that was it for Kalona.

He pressed his lips hard against hers, earning a small moan from her.

Her hand ran up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled away when he knew she needed air. He kissed her neck, sucking on the skin there.

Vasya arched her back, wanting... needing... more.

He slid her shirt up and over her head.

Her bra was next.

Vasya suddenly found themselves lying before each other, naked.

Kalona's touch was soft and gentle. Loving.

He slowly ran his hands up and down her body, lingering over her wet center before moving back up again. He did the same once... twice... three more times before he left his hand there.

He pressed his hand harder against her before rubbing over her hot core.

She gasped softly, which ended in a moan.

He kissed her again, rubbing harder and faster.

"More..." She cried against his lips, her voice soft, quiet, and pleading.

And, like he would do with anything else, he obliged, giving her what she wanted, what she so desperately needed.

Vasya arched her back as her vision went black, stars bursting before her, reminding her of the night sky thanks to Vasilia.

Kalona moaned into her mouth as his little goddess reached her peak.

He lay on his side, holding her to him.

Vasya looked up at him, and Kalona couldn't help but to gasp at what he saw.

Her eyes were a perfect ruby red, the most beautiful in the universe. They sparkled like crazy, more than a ruby itself.

They were filled with pure love and desire as they stared back at him.

Kalona's hand slowly slid up her side and then to the stone that rested on her chest.

He winced at the immediate spark, a mild, but still pretty strong, shock jolting through his body.

"Daddy's not happy with you being with me." Vasya said, her voice soft and quiet, like a little girl.

Kalona kissed her softly.

"Well too bad. He can deal." Kalona said. "He can't keep me away from my little goddess. Mine."

He kissed her again.

"I love you, Vasya." He murmured.

He gasped as a familiar pain flowed through him.

Vasya cried out in joy as she saw his wings turn from black, to bronze.

He was in the Ranks.

He looked up at her, wondering why he immediately felt wary at her knowing smile.

She knelt down next to him on the floor.

"You're wings. They're bronze." She whispered. He looked at them and, sure enough, they were bronze. They shimmered very slightly, but it was there.

He looked at Vasya, confused.

"You're in the Ranks."

Vasya pulled Kalona onto the bed, taking a deep breath.

"The Ranks are for immortals. But not just any immortals. They're like you, they all have wings, they can't die, obviously, and they have all been where you have been for the past bajillion years." She said it in such an off-hand way that Kalona couldn't help but laugh.

Vasya sighed almost dreamily at the sound.

Kalona smiled seductively as he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

Vasya wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling both of them closer. They held each other just as tight as before, never wanting to let each other go.

"So, the Ranks are for special immortals. They all start out as fallen." Vasya continued. She was now sitting in his lap, both sitting Indian style.

His left arm was wrapped lazily around her waist, while his other hand rested on her most sensitive area.

He gently stroked, causing her to shiver and lean back into him.

"I love you." She said softly, pulling the blanket over their laps in case someone where to catch them.

"I love you, too, my little goddess." He said with a small smile.

"Anyways, everyone starts out as fallen," She started where she left off. "They live in the Realm of the Lost, an ancient Realm in the Otherworld. But, unlike the Otherworld, it isn't run by just one god or goddess. In the Realm of the Lost, there are many parts... kingdoms, if you will.

"Each kingdom has a... role model, I guess you would say. The Golden Wings are at the top of the Ranks. It takes forever to get to gold. That means that their wings are gold, by the way. Then you have white, then silver, then bronze. Then you have the Seniors. Their wings are different. With the seniors, they have a really dark, velvet red at the bottom, then you have a lighter, blood red color. Then you have the juniors. Their wings, from bottom to top, are a deep, velvet blue, and then there's a light, velvet sky blue. Then you have the freshmen. Theirs, from bottom to top, is a deep, velvet green. Then, of course, a lighter, velvet emerald.

"Next you have the Juniors. They are different from the Senior juniors. The Seniors is the actual group, but there are different ranks within that Rank. The Juniors are for the kids. And, because immortals don't really age, it's almost impossible for them to get on to the Seniors.

"So, as I was saying, theirs are much, much different from the other Ranks. From bottom to top, the WR, Wing Rank, is black, though that's with everyone, as I said, then it changes. They don't really change color for a little while. Instead, they change in appearance. When they come to the Ranks, their wings are messy, unkempt. As they get higher up in their Rank, they get... cleaner. They a Cleansed of Darkness. The immortal is then Purified by Nyx. Their wings start to shimmer and, whatever their soul is like, they get undertones. Like... I know this one girl who has dark blue undertones. Her soul is blue. That means she's calm, trustworthy, kind, laid-back. Those kind of things.

"Another friend of mine has red undertones." Vasya suddenly laughed. "Temper. Red means feisty, they have a temper, independent, hotheaded."

"So... how does one get into the Ranks?" Kalona asked curiously.

"They are Chosen by Nyx herself." Another voice answered for Vasya. The goddess in training looked down at the blankets before she crawled out of Kalona's lap.

Kalona glanced between his little goddess and the strange immortal standing before them.

She had light, golden blonde hair with a single black lock hanging in her face. Her eyes were pure white with little black streaks that went from the outside line of the iris, to the pupil itself.

Her figure was slime, tiny, even. Though she looked more than healthy.

Her skin was a luminescent white.

"Kalona. You must come with me." The immortal girl said.

"I will go nowhere." He said, reaching for Vasya. She cringed away, changing her eyes so they wouldn't betray the pain she was feeling, wouldn't let the tears that threatened to fall to stream down her face.

"Vasya?"

"You must go." She said, her voice a thousand times stronger than she felt. "She is the Chosen One. She is Nyx's Immortal."

The girl beckoned him to her and he, reluctantly, went over to her, shocked to find himself completely clothed.

"Aren't you supposed to have wings?" He said wryly. Without moving, her eyes flew to his.

Her wings ruffled, their golden feathers shimmering and glimmering in the moonlight.

And then they disappeared...

Leaving Vasya alone.

—

Stark pushed Vasilia down on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

His hands roamed up and down her body, loving when she moaned underneath him.

They tore at each others' clothes, both filled with pure love, lust, desire, and need.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stark whispered, breathing hard. Vasilia pulled him mouth back down to hers.

His hand went down to her throbbing center.

He rubbed her, hard and fast.

Vasilia gasped as she felt his finger enter her, followed by another. He pumped them in an out, and Vasilia met each thrust of his fingers with her own.

Stark's lips went down to her breast. His tongue flicked out, tasting her.

Vasilia moaned, her lips parted, back arched.

Stark suddenly bit down on her breast, drinking greedily.

Vasilia's hands went to his hair, pulling him closer.

Another finger entered her, curling, hitting that special spot within her.

Suddenly, too soon, he pulled away, pulling his fingers out with him.

Vasilia cried in protest, but Stark just grinned down at her. He slowly slid his body down hers.

He slowly ran his tongue over her, earning a gasp and a moan from her.

His hold on her hips was as firm as it was gentle.

His tongue entered her, and Vasilia's world spun as she reached her peak.

Stark made his way back up her body, bringing his lips to hers once more.

He swiftly entered her, wanting, needing, to hear he moaning his name.

Vasilia met his thrusts with her own, her nails digging into his back as she held him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

They lay in each others' arms, panting.

"I love you." Stark whispered. Vasilia snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, too." She said softly, her voice no more than a soft whimper.

—

Jezabells sighed, sulking to her dorm room.

"What's wrong, Jezabells? Need a fix?" The group of fledglings laughed obnoxiously as they passed her.

Jezabells glared at them, causing their laughter to die instantly.

"For your information, my love was brutally murdered by some psycho who's still on the loose." She snapped, tears in her eyes.

The air changed, turning into an awkward silence.

Jezabells continued down the hallways of the House of Night before she found her room.

She sat down on the edge of her bed with a heavy, sad sigh.

She pulled out the small picture from her pocket. It had been taken almost four years ago.

The girl had long, black hair that was perfectly straight. Her eyes were a deep but shocking blue. They were the first things you saw when you looked at her.

She was perfect in every way, actually.

She was skinny, but not in the I'm-an-anorexic way.

She wore light Faded Glory "skinny" jeans and a perfect, blue, ruffly top. She also wore a beautiful smile as she hugged her best friend.

The girl beside her was smiling, too, but their were secrets in her eyes. Secrets that everyone was aware of except for the person who needed to know of it the most.

A single tear fell down Jezabells' face as she ran her finger over the beautiful, black-haired, beauty in the picture.

"I never got to tell you." She whispered in a brokenhearted voice. Her voice was filled with so much pain. So much guilt. But, the most apparent, was the self-loathing.

She hated herself for not telling her sooner. Why had she kept it to herself? She had known her for her entire life. They were best friends.

But see... that was the thing. She couldn't risk telling her, and ruining their friendship altogether.

Jezabells closed her fingers around the picture, clasping her hands together.

"I never got to say goodbye." She barely managed a whisper as she laid down on her bed, curling into a ball, letting her pain, hatred, guilt, and self-loathing take over.

Jezabells wasn't evil, as Zoey thought. They had just found each other at the wrong time... too late. Jezabells hated everyone. Including herself.

She had lost what had meant most to her. She didn't even know what had happened to her. She just knew she was dead. They had found the body.

The body.

_Her_ body.

When they had said that, she ran. She never wanted to know what had happened to her.

So she hid for a year, not wanting to see it on the news, the newspaper, or from anybody else that would, most likely, talk about it.

That was when her mother had went completely ballistic.

She was so angry at the people who had hurt her daughter. The most important thing in Neferet's life was Jezabells.

But, because Neferet was so angry, Darkness found her. And she embraced him without even knowing it.

But... even under his influence, the only thing Neferet ever wanted, was to kill the ones who killed Kihly. The ones who caused Jezabells to go into severe depression. The ones who ruined _absolutely everything_.

"I love you, Kihlianna." Jezabells whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I always have... always will."

And, at that, Jezabells cried herself to sleep, the entire world oblivious to her past and pain.

And Jezabells herself, completely oblivious to the fact that her mother was dead.

**Heyyyy. I know it was long, but I had to fit in the Vasilia and Stark part. And yes... it REALLY happened this time. **

**Okay, so... I hope you liked it... LOVED it... REVIEW!  
~pankyBaylin95**


	11. Chapter Ten: Young Love

**Hey my people! It's Fran and Jess with your next chapter! ENJOY! **

Chapter Ten

~_Young Love_~

_Third person_

_Vasilia_

Vasilia was getting ready in Stark's room of a day of classes. Zoey had put all classes back on schedule. That meant that everyone had to go back to their normal classes. That meant Vasilia too...

She was really excited to go. Not only because it's a new thing, but because her new boyfriend/lover was in almost every one of her classes.

As she was getting ready, Stark was off getting the both of them breakfast.

Last night Vasilia had moved all of her clothes and everything she would need into Stark's room so she didn't have to go into her room and face her crazy sister.

Vasilia went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was then that she noticed that she had a glow around her and her eyes were shimmering more than they ever had. She looked so happy, like everything just didn't matter anymore. It was just her and Stark. Not even her sister could bring her down.

She did her natural make-up look and straightened her hair. She looked perfect.

She went out to the dresser and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans and a lavender halter top that had hugged her perfectly. She slid on a pair of matching heels and sat on the bed, waiting for Stark.

As she waited she looked over her schedule.

First hour- Drama with Prof. Night

Second hour- Fencing – Prof. Lankford

Third hour- Vamp Sociology with Prof. Redbird.

Fourth hour- Rituals and Spells with Prof. Johnson

Lunch

Fifth hour- Literature with Prof. Penthesilia

~Or~

Poetry with Prof. Blake

Sixth hour- Equestrian Studies with Prof. Lenobia.

As she looked over for schedule, Stark came in the room with a big tray filled with all kinds of food. There were cereal, eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes, bacon and sausage.

Vasilia started to laugh.

"What?" Stark asked with a cocky smile.

"I don't think you got enough food." Vasilia said sarcastically, laughing even harder.

Start laughed with her and set the tray on the table that was on the side of the bed. He walked over to Vasilia and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He sat down beside her and asked, "So... what would you like?"

"Waffles!" She answered with a huge smile. "I love waffles!"

Stark laughed and handed over a plate of waffles. Vasilia blushed and started to eat her waffles.

When they were done, they walked to their first class together hand in hand .

Their first class was drama with Prof. Night. Vasilia was excited for this class because she loved to act.

As they entered the class, every head turned to them. They sat together in the back of the class, and as they sat down the whispering began. Erik Night entered the classroom and began his lesson on the art of Shakespeare.

As Erik taught, Vasilia could only think of one thing: Stark.

As she tried to pay attention to Erik's lecture, a note was thrown at her that landed on her desk.

She picked up the note and began to read it. It was from Stark.

What's is like being a goddess? And having Nyx as your MOTHER? ~Stark

Vasilia bit her lip to hide her smile as she began writing.

They began passing random notes, mostly saying how much they loved each other when they were caught by Erik.

"Vasilia, Stark. What are you doing?" Erik asked, now in front of the two.

"Nothing Professor Night." Stark said trying to hide the note from Erik. But it was no use. Erik already knew that they were passing notes.

"Well, it looks like you two where passing notes. Give it to me." Erik demanded.

Vasilia started to panic. Erik can't see what they had been writing. If he did, he would find out that Vasilia is a goddess and she can't let that happen.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Vasilia said to Erik.

"And why is that?" Erik said looking at Vasilia.

Vasilia looked at Erik. Then something that she has never done in her whole life happened.

Every part of her body intensified, making Erik go into a trance like state. Vasilia stared deeply into his eyes and spoke in a calm, angelic voice.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Now go, and continue with your lesson."

"As you wish." He said still in a trance. He then went back to the front of the class and continued with his lesson.

"How did you do that, V?" Stark whispered.

"Do what?" She whispered, confused.

"You looked more like a goddess than a fledgling and you started to glow slightly. You hypnotized him or something." He replied.

"Really?" She asked, shocked. Vasilia had never hypnotized anybody before. It must be a new power or something.

Stark nodded his head.

The rest of the day went fast. They would write notes back and forth in the classes they had together, and were on each others' minds in the classes they didn't have together.

~_I'm Here Now_~

_Third Person_

Syprus sighed as she sat in her seat in fourth period poetry class.

"Is there something wrong, Vasya?" Loren asked.

Class hadn't started yet, so they were completely alone.

"Yeah. I'm just... fan-fucking-tastic." She said sarcastically. Loren sighed, knowing this was going to be a long conversation that was more for another time than at the here and now.

"Well... class is about to start, so... you think it can wait until after?" He asked. She smirked at him.

"You actually think I'd talk to you?" Her voice was sharp and cold and downright mean. Loren could tell that she was hurt and was just trying to cover it up with sarcasm and bitchiness.

"No." He replied smoothly. "Then again, you never talk to anyone, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Syprus, Vasya, just gaped at him as he went to his desk. Fledglings started pouring into the class, and Syprus shot up from her seat. She gathered her things and stormed out of the room.

Syprus ran to her dorm room, threw herself on her bed, and bawled her eyes out; something only Nyx had seen her do.

"I wanna come home, mom. I wanna come home." She whimpered.

"Vasya?" Syprus looked up at the voice, immediately changing her appearance so that the tears were dried and her face was perfect.

"What do you want?" She demanded of Jezabells. The other girl stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"W-What happened to my mother?" She stuttered. Syprus froze, inside and out.

"What do you mean?" Syprus asked calmly. Jezabells shrugged.

"I haven't seen her in a long time. I thought she was High Priestess here." She said.

"Not anymore." Syprus said indifferently.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jezabells demanded. Syprus finally looked up at the mortal girl.

"Your mother was insane and... deranged." She sighed and rolled her eyes when Jezabells didn't react. "Zoey and her friends killed her... destroyed her... what-the-hell-ever."

Jezabells felt as if someone had ripped her heart out.

Her mother couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. Her mother was all she had left. She couldn't be gone. Not her, too.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head. Syprus eyed her, confused.

"No!" Jezabells nearly screamed.

"What the hell...?" Zoey was walking past the room when she heard the desperate cry of the girl.

"You killed her!" Jezabells screamed. Zoey blinked at her, not really getting it at first.

"You killed my mother! You killed her!" Jezabells was in a fit of rage, Syprus could tell. Zoey just crossed her arms and watched the screaming girl calmly.

"She was all I had! She. Was. All. I. Had." Jezabells' eyes rolled in the back of her head and, when they reappeared, they were a deep algae green, red flashing in the depths of them.

"Isn't it bad enough that you killed me, Zoey Redbird?" Her voice sent shivers down Zoey's spine.

"Y-You're dead," was all Zoey could manage to get out.

"You know nothing of my daughter! Nothing!" Her voice was a familiar screech that had some late fledglings stop and stare in utter horror.

"You will not hurt my Jezabells. If you do, I will come back and kill you, slowly and painfully, just like I did Professor Nolan, and just like I'll do to your precious lover." And, with that said, Neferet left her child's body like she'd thrown a switch.

Jezabells dropped to the floor, throwing her hands out in front of her just in time. She stayed there, kneeling on the ground, crying softly.

Syprus glanced at Zoey, seeing her shift uncomfortably. She smiled wryly and held up her hand.

"I got it." She mouthed. She knelt down in front of Jezabells, gently touching her arm.

Jezabells jerked away from and Syprus sighed, looking up a Zoey.

"Go get Vasilia. She should be in Drama right about now." She said, watching Jezabells. Zoey nodded and left to get the young goddess.

Syprus looked at the warriors watching them.

"You can leave now." She said, hands on her hips. They exchanged with one another and Syprus sighed in annoyance.

"Leave." She said, her voice harsh and sarcastic. They nodded once before they left.

Syprus folded her arms across her chest and stared down at the crying girl.

"Okay, Jezabellia. What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. Jezabells' head snapped up, her eyes boiling with a murderous rage.

"Don't call me that! Do not ever call me that!" She screamed. Syprus stared at her calmly.

"You know..." Syprus paused, thinking over her words carefully. "You were her best friend. She confided in you with every secret. Well... almost every secret." Jezabells' face fell, her expression one of pure desperation and heartbreak.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jezabells said, her expression, and voice, turning cold and hard.

"I know more than you think. I know that you loved her. I know that you don't want anyone to know. I know that you ever even told your mother." Syprus spoke calmly, her eyes uncaring as she blocked out all emotions.

"I know you never got the chance to tell her that you loved her. I know that you were scared that it would ruin your friendship. But Jezabells," Syprus paused, putting a hand on Jezabells' shoulder. "It wouldn't have ruined it. She loved you, more than anything. Whether you believe me or not doesn't change the fact that it's true."

Vasilia came running in and grabbed Jezabells' hand.

"She's not angry." She said simply. Syprus shook her head, her eyes never leaving Jezabells'.

"Make her sleep." She said.

Jezabells' eyes widened as exhaustion took over her.

"How?" She cried. Her voice was filled with many emotions that invaded Syprus's mind and body.

"I can't tell you that." Syprus said, her voice void of any emotion.

And then she slept.

"Vasya, you need to go to class." Zoey said. Syprus looked up from where Jezabellia lay on the bed.

"I don't think I'll be attending classes." She said softly. "I've never been the school type." Syprus felt a smile make its way onto her face, and Zoey decided it was best to not ask.

"Well... okay. But you can't screw around." Zoey said. "You can help with the red fledglings."

Syprus nodded absently, not really listening. Confused, Zoey left, warriors by her side.

"Is it really her?" Vasilia whispered. Instead of answering, Syprus gave Vasilia a sharp look.

"I felt something weird coming from the Drama room. Care to explain?" She asked firmly.

And so Vasilia told her sister what had happened. And, by the look on Vasilia's face, she hadn't known she had been doing it.

"Okay, well... let's not do that again." Syprus said brightly.

Vasilia smiled at her sister.

"It's her... isn't it?" She said softly. Syprus looked down at Jezabellia.

"It's been so long. Or... it seems so long." Syprus said.

"How is it, though?" Vasilia asked, confused and curious.

"About fifteen years ago, mom and daddy let me come to earth," she held up a hand when Vasilia gasped. "It was strictly for business. I was to lead Zoey where she needed to be without actually intervening. And I was doing good, so far. But... then I met her. We became best friends. I told her almost everything." Syprus suddenly stopped, looking away from her sister.

She never wanted Vasilia to see her weak. Ever.

"Hey. Go on back to class. I'll make sure she's well-taken care of." She said softly.

Vasilia nodded, knowing her sister couldn't see it.

As she left, she heard Syprus's soft words, "I'm here now. You don't have to cry anymore," and she felt tears in her eyes and they slowly began to fall.

She knew about the girl, but she never knew how they met. She knew what had happened between them, but she never knew how. Syprus had been to earth before?

"Why didn't you tell me, mom?"

_It was Syprus's story to tell, my daughter._ Vasilia closed her eyes as her mother's voice filled her head, as if she was standing right next to her.

"Neferet..." Her voice trailed off.

I know, Vasilia. I know...

**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long. **

**Oh! And about the first part... this was originally panky's chapter, but she was high on meds 'cause she was sick and... well, let's just say that she is not allowed to write chapters when she is sick and on meds. **

**It was freakin' hilarious! **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Vasilia & Vasya **


	12. Chapter Eleven: Back to the Past

**Hey my people! I just wanted to apologize for the first part of the chapter… I was supposed to be my turn to write the chapter… if you didn't already know. Jess and I take turns writing chapters… well anyway… I got sick and took meds which made me feel drunk and high and about to pass out any second…. So I apologize if the first part sucked… so this chap was supposed to be Jess's but since she had to write most of the last chap I will be writing this one! ~ Francesca~ **

Chapter 11

~_back to the past_~

_Vasilia_

Ok, so I can't be mad at Syprus for not telling me that she came to earth once before, because, the truth is, I came to earth, too, without anybody knowing but mom and I.

It was around the time that Syprus was in hiding.

Mom had decided that going down to earth would be experience for me.

~_Flashback_~

I was in my room, playing the piano, when mom came in and said, "Vasilia, daughter. How would you like to take a trip down to earth?"

I was frozen.

Did she really say what I think she said? I always dreamed of going down to earth; to meet new people and experience new things.

I looked at mom with a huge smile spread across my face.

"I'd love to mother."

"fantastic! But, we are just going to keep the between you and me, okay?" she said as she came over to sit next to me on the piano bench.

"Your appearance will be changed slightly. Your goddess figure will be... more human. Or vampyre in the case."

"What are you talking about mother?" I asked, confused at where she was heading with this.

"What I am saying is that I am going to send you to earth as one of my fledglings." she said simply.

I was a little nervous about that tinny little detail.

Me? A fledgling? Never thought about that.

"Ok... I guess." I said nervously.

Mom then stood, pulling me up with her.

She raised her arms, and the air around me started to shimmer and swirls like a calm breeze.

Once the air was back to its normal state, I looked down at myself. My long, perfect black hair was now shoulder length and brown. My long manicured nails were now as short as they can be and painted a blue with silver sparkles.

I then looked at what I was wearing.

I had on a pair of blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of knee high black boots. I also had a light blue tank top with a black sparkly vest.

I walked over to my mirror and saw that my gorgeous, electric blue eyes were now a chocolate brown. My face was still the same, just looked more human or vamps or whatever the hell you want to call it then! Goddess!

The same went for my body.

But the part that I hated the most was the fact that my beautiful marks were all gone. And all that was left was an outline of a sapphire crescent moon on my forehead.

I turned around and looked at mom, "I look... Boring." I said even sounding like a human. Mom laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"gvgeyu." she said, using the Cherokee word for _I love you_. She always loved speaking in Cherokee.

"I love you too mother. But what will you tell daddy? He's bound to find out that I'm not here, sooner or later." I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I will think of something to tell him." she said as she hugged me.

"Now one more thing, you mustn't tell anyone your real name. On earth you will call yourself Evangeline."

"Ok mother." I said.

"Now are you ready?" she asked

I took a deep breath and nodded.

I then started to fade, like my mom would when she would go to earth.

When I arrived, I was standing in front of a huge gate.

Where am I anyway? I asked myself.

_You are in Tulsa daughter_. Moms beautiful voice filled my head.

I looked up at the gate and took a deep breath. I pressed my hands against it, and pushed it open. I walked through and gasped at what I saw. The place was huge. It reminded me of Hogwarts. It was like a huge castle. It was so big I felt like a lost puppy.

Where do I go? Who do I go to? I asked myself.

_Search for the __High Priestess, daughter. _Mom's voice filled my head again.

I walked the grounds of Tulsa's House of Night, searching for this High Priestess until I bumped into this totally gorgeous guy.

That is the only way to describe his beauty.

He was an adult vamp. I could tell by the tattoos on his face that was a spectacular design of lightning bolts.

"Hello." He said in a beautiful voice.

"Umm…uhh…h-hi." I said stupidly. "Umm… do you know where I can find the High Priestess?"

"She should be in her office." He said with a sweet smile that made my heart melt.

"Which is…?" I asked.

"I'll take you there." he said.

I agreed and we started to walk towards this building.

"So I haven't seen you around here." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I was just marked not that long ago." I said nervously.

"Oh… well that's weird. Neferet normally senses when we have a new fledgling." He said.

I didn't say anything so he spoke again.

"So what is your name?"

"Evangeline…" I said shyly.

The man stopped in front of me and grasped my forearm gently.

. "Well, it's nice to meet you Evangeline." He then slid his hand down to grasp mine before he gently pressed his lips against it.

"My name is Loren Blake. I am the poetry professor here." He said.

"Well, Professor Blake, it's nice to meet you as well."

~_Flashback fast-forward's to 3 weeks later_ ~

Loren and I have become very close in the past couple weeks.

We spent ever second we could together ,and would have lots of fun.

I was on my way back to my room from a long day of classes.

When I opened the door to my room, I found a piece of paper that lay on the bed. I walked over, picked it up, and began to read.

_I found a friend  
who knew everything I've felt  
she knew my weakness  
and the problems I've been dealt.  
She understood my wonders  
and listened to my dreams,  
she listened to how I feel  
and knows what it all means.  
Not once did she interrupt me  
or tell me I was wrong  
she understood what I was going through  
and promised she'd stay long.  
I reached out to this friend,  
to show her that I care  
to pull her close, and let her know  
how much I need her there.  
I went to hold her hand  
to pull her a bit nearer  
and I realized this perfect friend I found  
was nothing but a mirror._

_~Loren~_

I held the note close to me. I would never forget it.

I walked out of my room and ran right into Loren's chest.

"Oh hey. I got your poem. I love it, thank you." I said hugging him.

"You're welcome…." He said.

It seemed like he had to say something, but he was really nervous to say it.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Well… ok, I know that I'm not really supposed to do this but… I like you a lot. And I can't hide that anymore. What I feel for you is too strong to just lock away inside from everyone... I feel like, without you, I would be inside from everyone... I feel like, without you, I would be nothing. I love you, Evangeline, with all my heart. And one can only hope you feel that way too."

When he finished, I was speechless. I couldn't even process the right words to say how I felt. And, of course, I felt the same way! I never felt so… so alive when I'm with him. He was my everything and I didn't know how to say it.

"Well… I guess I should go." He said awkwardly.

Before he could walk way, I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards me.

I went on my toes and pressed my lips against his.

~_Flashback fast-forward's 4 more weeks_~

I just came back to my room with Loren from our date.

It was Loren and I's one month anniversary.

I can't believe it's been a month already.

Loren sat on the bed bring me down with him.

I sat on his lap and he began to kiss my neck.

He pulled me down on the bed, hovering over me.

He kissed my neck, and worked his way down.

He stopped when he reached the top of my shirt. He looked up at me with hunger filled eyes, and I nodded my head, giving him permission.

He then started where he left off. He started to unbutton my shirt. With ever button he unfastened he would kiss me. When my shirt was completely off he came back up and kissed my lips.

I kissed his neck and pulled off his t-shirt.

I then kissed his chest and worked my way back up to his lips.

Just as he was about to pull my jeans off, I coughed.

Loren looked at me with terror in his eyes.

"Just a little tickle. It's nothing." I assured him.

He began to kiss me again until I coughed yet again. This time, it was a raspy cough.

Loren looked at me with sad, heartbroken eyes.

I coughed again and, this time, blood came out.

Loren quickly got up and gathered me into his lap. He held me close and started to cry.

I brought my hand up to his face and wiped away the tears.

"Don't cry, Mae A-iya." I whispered.

"Mae A-iya?" he said, not understanding.

"Mae A-iya. It means my love." I coughed again.

I could feel blood coming out of my nose and ears.

My vision began to turn red.

"Oh goddess! Please don't go yet. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much to lose you." He said holding me tighter.

I looked up at him and put my shaking hands on both sides of his face.

"You won't lose me. I'll always be with you in your heart, and I will be watching over you while I'm with Nyx. I love you so much Loren." I then kissed him on the lips. It was then that darkness surrounded me. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the otherworld with my mother standing in front of me…

~_end of flashback_~

After remembering what Loren and I had together, I started to cry.

I had never forgotten any of the poems he recited to me. I even kept the poem he wrote me the night he asked me to be his.

And I have kept my promise.

Over the years, I've watched over him. For months after my vamp form, died he locked himself away from the world. It was like he was dead inside.

And it was really sad to watch.

So I pushed happiness to him and he became himself again, even if he was still heartbroken.

I still love him, with all my heart. But when I saw him with Zoey, they looked so happy and I didn't want to take that away from them.

And besides, I had Stark. I knew that what I had with Loren could never be.

He would be my A-e-Luv.

My Eternal Love.

The strongest bond in existence... but it also meant that we could never be together.

**Well there you go! **

**I know it's not as long as the others but it's still something! I hope you like it and REVIEW! ~Francesca~**


	13. Chapter 12: You Know Nothing & My Aiya

**Heyyyy. What's up peopleS! Okay so... we all know about the computer incident so I don't need to go over it. Thankfully. **

**So... I decided that, because I got so sucked in to the last chapter, I would try and write some of this story in Vasilia's POV. **

**So... wish me luck and I hope you like it... love it... whatever...**

Chapter Twelve  
~_You Know Nothing_~

~_My A-iya_~  
_Third Person_

Vasya silently watched Jezabells' sleeping form.

It had been a good three hours since Vasilia had put her to sleep.

She suddenly let out a heavy sigh as her eyes opened.

She sat up, eying Vasya warily.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. Vasya shrugged.

"Who's Kihly?" Vasya asked.

It wasn't really a question, though. Vasya was taunting Jezabells by proving that she had no secrets when it came to her.

Jezabells froze, feeling her heart ache.

"Don't. Say. That. Name. Again. Ever!" Jezabells' voice broke on the last word as she felt herself breaking down.

Vasya couldn't stand to see her hurting like this.

"You have been hurting for four years, Jezabells. You need to let her go. Or at least not blame yourself." Vasya said softly.

Jezabells let out a frustrated scream.

"You know nothing!" She yelled at Vasya. Vasya eyes her calmly.

"I know more than you think. And you know more about me than you think you do." She said with a small smile. Jezabells' glare turn to an expression of confusion.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Jezabells' voice was harsh, causing Vasya to wince.

"Think, Jezabellia. You know more than you think you do."

"Stop calling me that!" Jezabells screamed. "You have no idea what you're talking about! You have no idea what it's like, losing someone you loved! You have no idea what it's like, knowing that that person will never know how much you loved them!"

"Really?" Vasya demanded. "Because, last time I checked, I did! How can you not remember me?"  
Jezabells was confused then.

Tears ran down Vasya's face. She took a step closer to the young girl.

"How can you not know who I am?" She whispered. Jezabells took a step back, scared.

Vasya reached out and caressed the girl's cheek.

"I've missed you, Jezzy." She whispered. Jezabells' eyes widened.

Only one person had ever called her that. Only one person was allowed to call her that. Someone that had been dead for four years.

"Kihly..." Jezabells breathed.

"I love you, too." Vasya whispered, a warm smile on her face as her eyes sparkled and swirled, turning into familiar blue orbs.

Jezabells threw her arms around the young goddess, crying with joy.

Vasya held her tight. She pulled away slightly before bringing her lips to Jezabells'.

The young girl melted in Vasya's arms.

Vasya laid her back on the bed, hovering over her, never breaking their kiss.

Vasya held Jezabells like she was about to break.

"I'm not gonna break, Kihles." Jezabells whispered. Vasya, Kihly, chuckled before kissing her love, long and hard.

"Holy shit!" Vasya's head snapped up and she sighed.

"What do you want, Blake?" She asked impatiently.

"Um... I..." Vasya sighed in annoyance.

"It's a long story." She said.

"Never mind." He said before he nearly ran out of the room.

Jezabells giggled and Vasya sighed.

"I haven't heard you laugh in so long, Jezzy." She whispered before she rolled them over. Jezabells lowered her lips to Vasya's neck, earning a moan.

"I love you. So much." She whispered.

Vasya sat up and Jezabells straddled her.

Vasya smile at her love. She had always loved her. She loved her more than Darkness, more than Kalona, even more than Stefan.

"Kihly." Jezabells breathed in awe.

Vasya smiled, bringing the girl's lips back to hers.

"Finally!" Vasilia sighed in relief. Vasya rolled her eyes at her sister.

"E kia A-e-Luv?" (Where's your Eternal Love) She asked. Vasilia's face fell instantly. She stomped off, leaving the two girls in giggles.

Vasya suddenly stood, kneeling next to her bed. She stuck her hand under the mattress, pulling out a small, velvet box.

It was ruby red, of course.

Jezabells had sat up on the bed, Indian style.

Vasya took a deep breath and looked up at Jezabells.

"Jezabellia, I love you more than anything. No one has ever captured my heart as you have. You have my heart. Always." She said, a smile forming on her face as tears filled Jezabells eyes.

"Jezabellia Marianna Conta, will you marry me?"

Jezabells was absolutely speechless. She nodded her head, the tears finally falling.

"Yes!" She squealed. Kihly slid the diamond ring on Jezabells' finger.

The ring was gorgeous. The band was silver with the perfect size diamond in the middle. Tiny rubies went around the band in one wavy line.

Jezabells threw herself at Kihly, laughing and crying.  
"Hey! Someone looks happy." Zoey said as Jezzy and Kihles walked over to their table. They exchanged glances.

"Should we-" Jezzy began.

"They'll figure-" Kihles cut in.

"Yeah." They said together.

"Omygoddess! They're worse than the Twins!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Okay. Why are we happy-crying?" Zoey asked.

Jezzy giggled as the couple sat at the table next to Damien and Jack.

The gay couple stared at them like they were crazy.  
"Vasya...?" Vasilia trailed off.

"It's Kihly." Vasya corrected. And that's when Vasilia squealed.

"Oh my God! Really?" She nearly screamed. Kihly laughed and nodded.

"Damien! Look!" Jack whispered to his boyfriend, gesturing at Jezabells' ring.

"Oh my goddess!" Damien exclaimed. "She's got good taste." Jack nodded n agreement.

"What... oh my goddess." Zoey gasped.

"You're engaged!" They said together. The two nodded.

"Wait. To who?" Aphrodite asked. Jezabells and Kihly exchanged glances before they busted out laughing.

"To each other!" They sad together.

They all gawked at the two.

"Awwww... That's so sweet." Zoey said, smiling at the two.

"Thank you." They said together. They went into a fit of giggles.

"Congratulations, daughter." Nyx said.

Jezabells and Kihly shot up and hugged the goddess.

"How's Kalona?" Kihly asked.

"He is doing fairly well, actually." Her mother said with a smile.

"Can he come here?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Vasya?" She grinned at her immortal.

"Guess what!" She gushed.

He laughed at her excitement.

"What?"

"I'm engaged! She finally figured out I wasn't dead!" She said with a laugh as Jezabells wrapped her arm around her love.

"Congratulations." He said warmly. He then looked at Jezabells.

"Your mother wants to speak with you." He said. "I'm sorry."

Kihly snorted before she outright laughed.

Jezabells smacked her.

"Be nice." She said. This just made her laugh harder.

"Jezabellia." Neferet cried with a smile.

Fire surrounded her which caused Kihly to fall to the ground, laughing so hard that tears filled her eyes.  
Jezabells sighed, shaking her head.

"You put sugar in your cereal this morning, didn't you?" She said.

"Your mother... has fire... Hell fire..." Kihly managed between giggles.

Neferet narrowed her eyes as the girl.

"You take care of my daughter, Kihlianna." She said seriously.

Kihly's laughing cleared up and she stood. She pulled Jezabells into her arms and her love leaned back against her.

"Always." She said, kissing her neck.

_Third Person_

Vasilia

Vasilia sat at the table silently as the others got absorbed in some conversation.

She was reading over the same poem that she had gotten so long ago. She ran her fingers over the scrolling.

"Vasilia?" Vasilia went to hide the piece of paper but Loren's hand caught her by the wrist.

"Where did you get that!" He demanded, his voice dangerous.

Vasilia was frozen. She saw Kihky staring at the two of them.

"You need to tell him." She said. Vasilia just stared at the murderous Loren Blake.

"N-No." She managed.

"Whatever happened to your A-iya?" Kihly asked.

"A-iya?" Loren whispered, looking heartbroken.

"I... I..." Vasilia was close to sobbing.

"Who are you?" Loren breathed.

"Are you going to tell him or shall I?" Kihly asked. She hated how her sister was in pain. All of the other

fledglings scurried out of the Dining Hall.

"Babe, why don't you go to our room? I'll be there in a minute." She said. Jezabells nodded, gave Kihly a quick kiss, and left.

"You're gonna have to tell him some time, Vaysa." She said softly.

"Loren... do you remember Evangeline?" Vasilia whispered. Tears filled his eyes at her name.

"How do you know her?" He nearly growled.

"Because I am her." She said.

It was silent for the longest time before he spoke.

"You're lying." He said.

"We used to spend every second together. We would wonder how others didn't suspect a thing. We told each other everything. On our one month anniversary... you held me and kissed me... and then I coughed but I told you it was just a tickle in my throat. And then I died in your arms." She whispered, tears finally falling. "I told you not to cry. Mae A-iya." She whispered, caressing his cheek, just as she had done so long ago.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, hard and long.

She kissed him back, but was the first to pull away.

"Evangeline. My sweet, sweet Evangeline." He whispered. She smiled but pulled away.

She had taught him a little about Ancient Spirit.  
"Mae A-e-Luv." She said sadly.

"Please..." she shook her head.

"I love you. But I'm sorry." She said before she ran out of the Dining Hall, sobbing.

"Vasilia!" Kihly called after her. "Ah..."

She looked a Loren, bit her lip, then ran after Vasilia.

Zoey wrapped her arms around Loren.

"What can I do, Love?" She whispered, agony and desperation clear in her voice.

He looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"Stay with me, Zoey." He whispered, his arms tightening around her.

"Always, baby." She said softly. "I'll never leave you. Please don't hurt. I hate seeing you in pain."

Loren held her close, never wanting to let go, but knowing his Evangeline was just in his reach.

"Come on. I know exactly how to make you feel better." Zoey said, suddenly perky and... Excited?

"What are you excited about, Z?" He asked.

She smiled innocently and he knew he was in for it.  
She pulled him with her and he followed, unable to protest or deny her anything.

And that's when Loren began to realize something.

Zoey was becoming his Evangeline.

Zoey was his love, his lover, his angel.

Zoey was his everything.

**And there you go. I hated to stop it there but I have a great idea. It's a big maybe, though. You'll have to beg panky95. I was thinking a spin-off when this story is done. The story of Vasilia and Loren. And I'll do one with Kihly and Jezabells. But you have to be nice and read and REVIEW! Anyways, I hope you liked it. ~Jessica Baylin~**


End file.
